A Former Imperial Soldier in Magic High School
by secret69xd
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, a farm boy turned soldier who lived in the Imperial Japanese Provinces of Southern China for many years, decided to study high-school in Tokyo to start a new life, leaving his old life in China while still on a semi-retired/inactive status. Naruto and Mahouka AU with Red Alert 3.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and multiple X-overs

A Former Imperial Soldier in Magic High School

* * *

Namikaze Naruto, a farm boy turned soldier who lived in the Imperial Japanese Provinces of Southern China for many years, decided to study high-school in Tokyo to start a new life, leaving his old life in China. Naruto and Mahouka AU with Red Alert 3. This is only a draft and I am undecided if I will continue this one. Very AU Naruto. Mahouka semi AU.

* * *

A/N: If you don't like the concept, or the story in general, don't bother to waste your time here and instead read a textbook. Also, this story will be offensive to some as some contents like the Yasukuni shrine and deaths will be mentioned here.

* * *

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Age: 17

Occupation: Formerly: Soldier (Imperial army), Fire volunteer, Ammunition boy and runner (not a drug runner) currently: none.

Rank: provisional Lieutenant Colonel

Citizenship: Japanese

 _Powers_

 _Chakra and Psions_

 _Chakra powered abilities_

-Mangekyou Sharingan (all abilities)

-Ninjutsu

-Kenjutsu

 _Psion Powered Abilities_

-Mind control ability

-Psychokinetic abilities

-he can summon a barrier which made him virtually invulnerable and he can still use ranged attacks even the barrier is present, it is called the Nanoswarm barrier (from red alert 3). But he can only summon it for five minutes and have to wait for 8 minutes due to cool down

-Psionic Shield (from red alert 3): capable of reflecting any ranged attacks for a limited time period like the nanoswarm barrier

-Psychic blast/psychokinetic burst (from red alert 2 and 3; unleash a burst of raw psionic power which knocks down or instantly kills all nearby enemy).

-Prism light blast (from red alert 2 and 3 Prism Tower light attack, which could instantly kill anything near to it and bounce the light to other enemies)

Strategic type magic: Psychic dominator (from red alert 2: Once activated over a designated area, all enemy units caught in the blast zone were immediately and permanently mind-controlled), but he required a psychic/psionic amplifier machine to control the people on a strategic scale.

-Psionic decimator (from red alert 3: harnesses raw psionic power to destroy the enemies rather than controlling them), a tactical and strategic type magic.

Other skills/abilities

-Acupuncture, and Moxibustion.

* * *

Long Summary:

Revived Empire of Japan

On the Year 2050 in the middle of the Third World War, the Japanese Government decided to restore the Imperial Military (Army and Navy) as an external force to fight in Mainland Asia and other peripheries. It also restored the nobility, the position of the Emperor Yoshiro as the nominal Commander in Chief of the Military, and proclaimed a new era of Japanese military.

Nevertheless the JSDF (Japan Self Defense Forces) was made a home guard force, and the magicians of the Ten Master clans and of the eighteen families were designated for the internal defense and security of the Home Islands.

The Imperial Military was initially composed of the half of JSDF with thousands of conscripts, who then made a successful landing in Taiwan in 2060, and conquered it after almost two years of strong resistance, which was then followed in the landings in Fujian, Guangdong, Hong Kong, Macao, Hainan Islands and lastly Guangxi provinces of China.

Even the third world was officially finished, the former Dahan (Southern China) which was in turn absorbed in the GAU (Great Asian Union) was still at war with Japan only to be concluded in 2070 in which the GAU renounced its claims in Taiwan, Fujian, Guangdong, Hongkong, Macao, Hainan Island, Guangxi, Yunnan and a quarter of Jiangxi province to the Japanese in exchange of investments and indemnity in forms of technology and other necessary resources.

The conquered lands were then made under the direct control of the Imperial Household which was then transferred to the Imperial Military which made a decision to ban the International Magic Association in the said lands as well as the Ten Master Clans, which they didn't trusted mostly.

Thousands of the inhabitants of the said provinces were allowed to migrate out if they wanted to, and then once the situation became stable at the conquered lands which was then proclaimed as semi-independent states within the Empire in 2075, thousands of Japanese all over Japan migrated to it on the promise of better opportunity. One of the migrant families was the Namikaze family which was composed of 3 members.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, a young conscript turned farmer migrated to China with his wife Kushina (both were members of a secret Shinobi sect called the Elemental Nations) and one year old son Naruto at the Fujian province near the border with the GAU.

Naruto had a normal life with some shinobi training and utilizing a power called chakra in China until he was noticed to have a magical ability, the power of the mind (psionics) when he was 7.

He was then taken interest by a doctor named Shimada, and a Soviet defector called Yuri who trained and taught Naruto for more than 6 years until a war sparked again, the GAU, attacked the Imperial lands and ravaged anything once they breached the defenses.

Naruto, at aged 13 was then called on duty by the Imperial army along with his parents, and they defended the lands along with thousands of patriots, soldiers, and of the military police for more than 4 years and it was bloody and catastrophic in terms of lives for the empire lost the provinces of Yunnan, Guangxi and the quarter of Jiangxi along with northern Fujian province, but it still didn't surrender.

Instead, the Japanese successfully repelled the GAU invasion in 2092 where a mysterious strategic class magician destroyed its large fleet, the Japanese also launched a very successful landings in Shanghai in 2093 and 2095 which made the GAU forces to divert their forces and when the Japanese attacked Korea in 2094, the GAU sued for peace, which it returned only the province of Guangxi to Japan as well as Northern Fujian.

The GAU-Imperial Japan war was also the first war that the Imperial Japanese military used the Shogun Battleship, armed with a two turret, three 400 mm cannon each along with several anti-aircraft and magician weaponry capable of obliterating any enemy defenses and ships.

Also, the Giga fortress (a mostly AI driven large robot capable of destroying anything with its particle like beams when it was in its giant head form, and with missiles and cannons in its sea fortress form) was also utilized during the landings in Shanghai, the defense of Fujian province and the invasion of Korea.

* * *

The war officially ended in February 2, 2095 C.E. which inflicted more that 4 million dead on the Japanese side and 9 million dead on the GAU side, the war also had civilian casualties of 7 million with damages to property that could be amounted at more than 1.7 trillion dollars.

The GAU agreed to pay more than 500 billion dollars of damages to the Japanese on the promise of leaving the Korean peninsula, Northern Manchuria and Shanghai.

Back to Naruto, after almost four years of war, he became a distinguished soldier in the imperial army and was the one along with a girl named Matsui Yuriko, destroyed a large armored force of the GAU using their psionic decimator ability (raw psionic power capable of destroying anything), and he also awakened an eye called the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The eyes (doujutsu) made him to teleport anywhere, summon an ethereal entity, summoning a black flame, altering and manipulating the memory of someone and mentally torture an enemy, and luckily there are no side effects of that eye.

Lastly, on the new year of 2095 C.E. Naruto tested his power called Psychic dominator in the Shanghai landings, with a help of a psychic amplifier apparatus, he successfully made more than 800,000 defenders of that city to surrender to the Japanese forces.

Some with strong resistance to mind control attacked the Japanese, only to be obliterated with the high-tech weapons of the Imperial Army (only the Imperial Military have red alert 3 technologies).

The war made him a distinguished young provisional lieutenant colonel in the Imperial military, but the war also made his parents to die, who were both killed in action in Yunnan province in 2094.

The death of his parents only made Naruto to fight more with great courage and ferocity; after the treaty was signed, Naruto resigned in the army, and decided to resume his delayed education.

Luckily for him, he took a middle school special exam in the middle of the war, passed it and made him to obtain a diploma. At the third week of February, he went to Tokyo to take a test at the First Magic High school and luckily he passed, only second highest in both practical and theoretical abilities.

His past as an imperial soldier was classified since the psionic decimator and psychic dominator abilities are designated as both tactical and strategic type magic. The girl he befriended and a comrade in the army, Yuriko on the other hand decided to study in Taiwan. His mentors on the other hand, Dr. Shimada and Yuri, died in the war.

* * *

Chapter I: High school orientation

March 2095 C.E.

First Magic High School, Tokyo, Japan

Orientation day

Namikaze Naruto, a new student at the First Magic High school who was currently the standard uniform, a white colour, long sleeved coat with a flower emblem in its left shoulder, black pants and shoes was currently walking towards the auditorium.

He then noticed a group of girls whispering something and he then looked at someone who was sitting there, a male with black hair and blue eyes who was focused in reading from a cad terminal.

"Is that a weed?"

"He is too early, he is merely only a reserve"

"Let's go girls!" Naruto looked at those girls who walked away, well he didn't care about these weed or bloom bullshit, as he knew that someone of those so called weeds was the mysterious magician, Shiba Tatsuya.

He looked at him and saw him reading a screen type terminal, he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the auditorium. Unknown to him, Saegusa Mayumi approached Tatsuya and talked to him for a while.

* * *

He then went to a seat at the far upper right, in order to be not noticed for a while; while seated he quickly scanned the area and saw a blonde girl at the very right in the row below him staring at him curiously, she also have almost the same color of hair and eyes as him.

The girl quickly looked away once she was noticed, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and thought

'This girl is looking at me?'

He then opened a phone and played a game for a while, after a few minutes, he heard a female voice inquiring something, he looked at his left and saw a red haired girl with fiery red eyes.

"Excuse me? Can I know your name? I'm Chiba Erika by the way" Naruto nodded, smiled at her and answered her politely

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you Chiba-san" Erika nodded and then looked at him with wide eyes

"Nice to meet you too Naruto-san!" Naruto raised his eyebrows and thought

'Using my first name already?' he nodded and smiled at her nonetheless, and then Erika gestured her hand to her seatmates and introduced them to him

"This male seatmate of mine is Shiba Tatsuya and the one at his left is Shibata Mizuki" Mizuki and Tatsuya looked at him, and he replied

"Nice to meet you Shiba-san and Shibata-san" and the two also greeted him, after that Naruto looked again at the blonde girl below him, but she was not staring at him anymore, then the class orientation started with few reminders and then the speech of the first year class representative Shiba Miyuki.

While Miyuki was speaking, Naruto yawned as the speech was too boring. Once the speech was done, Naruto was asked by Erika

"What is your section Namikaze-san?"

"I'm of class A" then the blonde girl who suddenly interjected

"I'm class A as well!, can I join you?" Naruto and Erika nodded and the blonde introduced herself

"Ah, by the way, I'm Angelina Shields, nice to meet you! You can also call me Lina if you wanted to" Erika then introduced herself first, and then Naruto

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you, Shields-san" Mizuki and Tatsuya introduced themselves to Angelina who thought

'This is the first target, Shiba Tatsuya, but where is the other one who controlled almost the minds of the defenders in Shanghai, the CIA said that he is also a student here and how the heck will I find it if I don't have any description of him or her!' Naruto on the other hand looked at Angelina who was in deep thought

'This foreigner is probably a spy, I will notify my cousin Menma, and the Imperial intelligence about her later' they then walked out of the auditorium and went inside of the school building, once there, Naruto and his company saw Miyuki talking with the school council president and to her tall male assistant with brown hair.

* * *

Naruto then bowed to Erika and others and went inside of the classroom since he was not needed there, only to be called by Mayumi.

"You are Namikaze Naruto from Imperial lands in China right?" then everyone looked at him and he scratched his head and replied

"Yes I am, uh…." And the Mayumi happily introduced herself

"Saegusa Mayumi! Current student council president, and where in Imperial lands are you from Namikaze-kun?"

"From Fujian, which was devastated by the war" Mayumi sadly nodded at that and she again smiled at him and said

"I hope we will see each other Namikaze-kun, bye for now" Naruto sweat dropped for now and something then entered his mind

'I just hope no one knew that I served the Imperial Army here since I want a very peaceful life now, and I can still serve His Imperial Majesty in many ways aside from being a soldier to him for now' Naruto then went inside.

* * *

Once there, he seated to a chair at the back, near to a window, and there, several of his classmates introduced themselves to him, and he politely replied to them. Two girls approached him, the first one was a browned haired girl with violet eyes with very large breast and a curvaceous body, and the other one was a black haired girl with grey eyes and the opposite of the first one in terms of body figure.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitsui Honoka, you can call me Honoka if you wanted to" Naruto smiled at her and replied

"Nice to meet you too Honoka-san, I'm Namikaze Naruto, you can also call me Naruto" Honoka nodded and her friend introduced herself in a very dull voice

"I'm Kitayama Shizuku, nice to meet you Naruto-san" and she weakly smiled at him

"Nice to meet you too Shizuku-san" after that, the two excused themselves from him and after a few minutes Naruto saw Angelina or Lina went to a seat beside him, after a few minutes Miyuki approached him and greeted him and Lina

"Good Morning, I'm Shiba Miyuki by the way, nice to meet you, Namikaze-san, and Shields-san, you can call me Miyuki by the way" Naruto and Lina nodded and they said that she can also called them in their first names respectively.

After the first period of the class, Naruto went alone to the cafeteria and saw the group of Tatsuya with Lina along with them talking until a group led by his classmate Morisaki Shun, somehow took the two (Miyuki and Lina) away with them, Naruto only shrugged at that and he went to a lone table and ate there. While eating, Lina approached him and asked

"Is the other seat occupied Naruto-san?" Naruto shook his head and replied

"No, you can use it, and I saw you went to the group with Morisaki previously" Lina shook her head sighed

"I went out of his group as he was too annoying! He uttered any kind of idiocy that course two students are inferior or something like that!"

"I see, so why you choose here to be with me instead?"

"I can't go alone to Shiba-san's group since they went back to their room" Naruto nodded and resumed his eating. Lina asked him something

"I heard that you are from the Imperial lands in China right? What is your life there before the war?" Naruto looked at her sadly and replied

"I was a farm boy, my parents and I migrated there to China when I was only one year old and I don't remember much of my childhood aside from being a farm boy and during the war, I was an ammunition boy, then a firefighter and lastly a runner for almost a year.

I was evacuated to Hong Kong (he lied about Hong Kong) after the first year of the war while my parents were conscripted to the Imperial Army and they died. I am proud of them as they had done their duty for this country and to His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor" Lina looked at him sadly, but Naruto said

"Don't be look so sad, the war is over" Lina nodded

"But still it made you an orphan right?"

"You can say orphan, but I am too old to be an orphan, aside from that, there were many people younger than me who participated in the war" and he smiled at that; once Naruto was done eating, he and Lina went to their classroom.

* * *

When the class was over, Naruto went to the school library to read something for a while; after reading, he went out of the building and saw that the group of Morsaki and Tatsuya are in the middle of an argument.

Naruto then saw Morisaki drew his pistol cad, so he immediately ran to him, quickly grabbing the pistol cad and threw it away, and he forced him to kneel by twisting his right arm forcing it to be at his back and elbowed his back. He then spoke

"Tsk tsk, it's prohibited to draw a cad pistol in this school, did you know the regulations Morisaki, you know, you should be more aware of the regulations since you lived here at the home islands for too long, and anyway, if you did that in the Imperial lands, you will be arrested immediately by the Military Police" Morisaki didn't replied since he was in pain.

Tatsuya and the others were surprised at the speed of Naruto, he suddenly appeared there and restrained Morisaki, Tatsuya thought

'He is fast, it suddenly happened!' Erika also thought

'Wow! Naruto-san was too fast, how he do that?' Lina looked at Naruto and she tried in her mind to think how he get here that fast and in her mind

'Naruto-san appeared here so quick, maybe he is the one who controlled the minds of the people in Shanghai? I will notify the rest of STARS and the CIA about him' Naruto on the other hand in his mind thought

'Ohh shit! I acted on instinct!'

Other members of Morisaki's group tried to attack Naruto only to stop when Honoka tried to cast a blinding light magic only to be suppressed by someone, it was Saegusa Mayumi and with her a tall short black haired woman. Mayumi shouted to the group

"It's not allowed to fight here at the school premises!" then another voice spoke, it was deeper but definitely female, it came from the tall, short haired woman who was also a third year student.

"All of you come with me!, what you have done has an equivalent punishment!" Then Tatsuya explained on what happened, he asked Morisaki whose clan was famous for quick draw techniques to have a demonstration, but the prank gone too far, and about Honoka firing something, he said that it's only a light flash based in its magic sequence.

Mari quickly asked Morisaki and his company to dismiss themselves, Mari then looked at Naruto and asked

"Can I ask your name?"

"I'm Namikaze Naruto" Mari nodded and replied

"You can be punished after what you have done on Morisaki, but since he was the first one at fault here, I will absolve you" Naruto nodded and Mari asked again

"You are from the Imperial lands in China right? Mayumi told me about you already, did you participated during the last war?" Naruto shook his head

"Yes, I was an ammunition boy, a firefighter and lastly a runner, when the GAU cut all communications line and jammed the signal in Fuzhou City, but I was evacuated to Hong Kong after almost a year staying there, and I am proud that I served the Imperial soldiers , one of the truest patriots of this Empire, and I am proud that I served for the Emperor!" Mari nodded and said

"So, you received training while in China?" Naruto nodded

"Why yes! You can find good martial artists anywhere in China senpai, it's the origin of most of the East Asian Martial arts after all!"

"I see, I will remember your name, Namikaze Naruto"

"Of course, remember my name senpai and we will see each later at Yasukuni" Naruto then walked away and Mari sweat dropped and uttered

"See each other at Yasukuni? Was it an old phrase used by soldiers during world war two that believed to be deified in that Shrine right Mayumi?" Mayumi nodded and said

"Right!, so he is a fanatic? I read in his file that his parents were soldiers who served in the last war and he became orphaned last year"

"I see" Mari then spoke to Tatsuya's group

"You can go now, and I will also remember your name Shiba Tatsuya"

* * *

Naruto on the other hand cursed himself, Lina whom he suspected as a foreign spy will report this to her superiors, anyway, he will report her to the Imperial intelligence.

Aside from that he knew already about Shiba Tatsuya and his connection to the Yotsuba and while he didn't care if someone knew of him capable of doing the psychic dominator and psionic decimator, to be safe is better than sorry as others said, so he let the Imperial High command to classify him as top secret.

Fortunately for him, Naruto was not tasked to spy on anyone else, since he insisted that he will only study here at the Home Islands and nothing more, in which the Imperial High Command led by the Emperor's son Prince Tatsu who was also the Shogun, agreed to his plans.

Tatsuya on the other hand once at home, he quickly opened his computer and searched anything about Naruto, and he found out instantly anything about him, even the name of his pet cat, but the ones whom he found abundant were trivial information.

Tatsuya wanted to know if Naruto was a noble or a member of the Imperial Military, either from the Army or Navy or he was a spy or a potential threat to him and his sister, after almost three hours of browsing, he found nothing and thought

'Maybe he is not a threat after all' he then went downstairs when his sister called him. Maybe he can ask his aunt to access the backdoor also known as the Echelon III, an information interception network developed by the USNA that can gather information from all over the world.

Lina on the other hand who secretly lived at the Maximilien Industries (an American Magic Devices Company) notified her superiors about Naruto and she himself began to search about him, only to found out about him the trivial information, but she decided that the CIA will be the one who will find more information about him.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he video-called his cousin Menma who was an Imperial Shinobi and a co-member of the shinobi sect, the Elemental Nations. After 5 attempts, his cousin answered, and saw a red haired teen with blue eyes like him and he greeted him.

"Good evening Menma" Menma nodded

"What can I do for you Naruto-san?" Naruto then sent a picture of Angelina Shields to him and he began to speak

"This is Angelina Shields, she is a relative of the Kudou clan, I want you to spy and get information about her, I suspected her as a spy, and aside from that, notify the Imperial Intelligence Service about her. I felt something about her very powerful yet calm" Menma nodded and replied

"I see! don't worry cousin, no one can hide from the Imperial Shinobi, I will also notify our sect about her" Naruto smiled at that and asked

"Are there any news regarding the Ten Master Clans?" Menma put his right hand in his chin and replied

"Yes! there are reports that they are somehow planning a rebellion, but we are still verifying it, and regarding to your schoolmate Shiba Tatsuya, he is a big threat if the Ten Master Clans used him for their plot" Menma looked to his right and continued

"The Imperial Military and the nobles didn't trusted the Ten Master Clans and the Eighteen Families since they also made an Allegiance to the International Magic Association, luckily they were banned in the Imperial lands, that organization was after all an Instrument of the Americans to still make themselves the dominant power in the world" Naruto nodded and replied

"Right! just be careful about her, and see if our internal forces like the JSDF and the Police monitored her" Menma nodded and the call was ended. He then went to his bed and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Public Morals Committee and some trivialities

* * *

A/N: My standard for every chapter from now on in every story will be from 2500 to 4500 words, but I can write below 2500, so don't complain about the length of the chapter. Also, anon reviews are still banned, whether good or bad or whatever. Take note: This is a Naruto and Mahouka AU with a blend of Red Alert 3 and maybe of other anime/manga elements, characters and etc. I don't also tend to listen to someone who forced their ideas on how the story will proceed, if it's a suggestion, maybe I can consider it. In this chapter, I will not include the duel between Tatsuya and Hattori as Naruto is the main character.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto woke up early, and before he went out of his house after eating and clean himself, he gave respect first to the pedestal of his deceased parents and to the portrait of the Emperor and of Emperor Jimmu, the first emperor of Japan or Yamato as it was known in the past. Once he reached the school he saw the Shiba siblings talking, and he ignored them and proceeded to his room.

At the room, Lina greeted him and he replied

"Good morning to you too Shields-san" Lina grunted at that

"You can call me Lina you know"

"OK, so Lina-san then" she only smiled at him, and the class proceeded as usual almost an hour later.

* * *

Once the time reached lunch break, Naruto and Lina was invited to the student council for some relevant matters, and when they reached the council room and entered it, they saw Tatsuya, Miyuki, Mari and other two girls whom Naruto recognized.

The first girl was a tall semi-slanted eyed violet eyed female with light tan skin while the other one was a chestnut haired with small body and the eyes almost matched with the hair. The first one was Ichihara Suzune while the second was Nakajou Azusa.

"Good Afternoon, Namikaze-kun and Shields-san!" Mayumi cheerfully greeted, Lina and Naruto smiled at her and nodded. Mari looked at the two who were already seated and she then spoke

"It's a good day isn't it? Anyway, you two are here as we would like to invite you to either the student council or the public morals committee, but it's up to you if you wanted to join or not" Mari then gestured her hand to the Shiba siblings and continued

"Miyuki-san here was inducted to be the secretary of the student council, while her brother is qualified to be a member of the Public Morals Committee, and you Namikaze along with Shields-san here are qualified as well based on your test scores in theory and practice and to the fact that you, Namikaze in particular, exhibited skills which was a necessity in my Committee" Naruto nodded at that while Lina smiled.

Naruto replied

"So, if I join, would it affect my class hour's senpai?" Mari shook her head

"No, you will do your work during lunch break, after the class and during school events" Naruto nodded and he thought

'I am not restricted to join any school clubs or committee anyway and aside from that, I am very sure that no one can suspect me, its lucky that this school was enrolled by several Japanese from China, aside from that, I can just point that I am trained by a martial artist'

"I see, well, I am thinking if I will join or not, but since you invited us and me in particular senpai, I will join the Public morals committee" Mari quite smiled at that and nodded, she looked at Lina and asked her

"How about you, Shields-san?"

"Can I think about more of it senpai? as I also consider to join the student council" Mari nodded

"Yes, you can give me your answer after the class, if you wanted to join the council, then go to Mayumi" Lina nodded and Mayumi looked at her and smiled. Naruto then asked Mari

"Senpai! When do I start to work as a member?"

"Later afternoon, come to the Public Morals Committee office" Naruto nodded and spoke

"Can I go now senpai?" Mari nodded and he bowed to all of them before he went out, Lina then followed him later after she also bowed to them and said bye for now.

* * *

When the class was over, Naruto went to the Public Morals Committee Office along with Lina who decided to join the committee, but she had a purpose on that, as if she was a member then, she can spy on both Naruto and Tatsuya, while Tatsuya's identity is confirmed, Naruto on the other hand was not.

They entered the office and saw many disorganized things inside, and no one was there inside, so they seated and waited for Mari on a while. Lina stared at Naruto who was reading a magazine about the Imperial Military's new weapons and she thought

'Naruto-san was quite handsome, his eyes are very adorable but I felt some strange about him and I can't explain it' Naruto on the other hand noticed her stares at him and thought differently

'She is staring at me which quite gave me the creeps! It's like I have a yandere sister or stalker here' he then quite shivered at that and he refocused himself to the magazine he is reading.

Even though he saw most of this weapons and vehicles used in the war, he didn't knew much the technical details and all of its abilities, but what made him more curious about this magazine as it mentioned a new aircraft carrier double the length of the Battleship Yamato and armed to the teeth, which was said to sail by the next 4 months after almost 3 years of constructing it.

'Wow, a very long aircraft carrier? But we already have the floating fortress right?' then he heard Lina spoke

"Naruto-san? What are you reading?" even though she knew it as she saw the front cover, she wanted to talk to someone for a while. Naruto replied politely

* * *

"It's a magazine about the weapons of the Imperial Military which was known all over the world to have very strange and unique weapons and unlike the JSDF, the Imperial Military have a higher budget, under the direct orders of His Imperial Majesty and is independent of the Elected Government" Lina nodded

"Can I see the contents of the magazine?" Naruto nodded and he gave it to her, in which she skimmed the pages and pointed a particular page

"This! How could the Imperial Military made this one, a floating fortress island, I am still amazed on how they built it and it mentioned that the project costs more than 300 billion dollars to build this one" Naruto nodded and replied

"It has a purpose anyway, as a temporary island, the floating fortress served as a home for tens of thousands of Japanese soldiers as well as it's a supply base for our troops" Lina nodded

"But still, this vessel can be just sunk by a strategic class magician" Naruto shook his head at that

"No, no, as said to this magazine, the fortress is unsinkable and have a lots of anti-aircraft, ship, submarine, and magician capabilities, aside from that, it survived a large typhoon last year. Also, you will not sink a very large piece of floating metal as it's good to be captured and scrap it as it will be harder to salvage it when it sank"

"Oh, is that so?" Naruto nodded, she then gave the magazine back to him and a few minutes later Mari arrived along with Tatsuya. Mari asked

"Are you two already here once the class was over" Lina nodded, Mari then bowed to the two

"I'm sorry for the long wait! I apologize on my behalf" Naruto shook his head and replied

"There is nothing to apologize about senpai, and anyway, Lina will say something to you" Mari then looked at Lina and she spoke

"I will join the Public Morals Committee senpai" Mari smiled at that

"Good then! Right! I am going to give your designations, Shields-san, you will be the desk secretary here while Tatsuya-kun will assist you" Mari then looked at Naruto

"While you Namikaze, you will be on patrol like the rest of the members" Naruto nodded, Mari continued

"Anyway, I hope you will not appalled by the mess here inside, our committee don't have a time to clean or organize it" Tatsuya then spoke

"I can help with the organization of things senpai if you wanted to" Mari smiled at that and replied cheerfully

"Good Tatsuya-kun! I can help you with that along with others" Naruto and Lina nodded and they organized and clean the room for a while, and after several minutes, the room looked quite organized but there are still many disorganized things.

* * *

After the cleaning was finished, Mari instructed them to go home now, Naruto went to the library for a while to read something. Back to Tatsuya, he went to Miyuki to go home. While walking, Miyuki spoke

"Onii-sama! You proved yourself again, and I am glad at that" Tatsuya looked at her, nodded and smiled

"Thank you Miyuki" Miyuki smiled and replied

"Miyuki is proud of you onii-sama" and she took the right hand of her brother and they walked home holding hands.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he was still at the library, reading until it closed by 7:30 evening. Once it closed, he went out of the school and he saw Lina walking with other girls, looking at the shop stalls in a street.

'Her company was composed of beautiful girls as well, I am very lucky today' he thought and he shook his head

'What the? No! She is probably a spy, her friends are also spies as well, I must go now' So, he walked away fast and went to his home.

Lina on the other hand noticed Naruto and she thought

'Naruto-san is walking away, I wonder' then her friend asked

"Is there something wrong Lina?" Lina shook her head and said

"It's nothing" and they continued what they are doing.

* * *

Time Skip

It's been almost three weeks when the school started. Naruto, a member of the Public Morals Committee was only doing some patrol work and he is grateful at that unlike that of Tatsuya and Lina who mostly did the administrative aspects of the committee.

For the past weeks, there are nothing unusual happened, and Naruto was not still contacted by Menma about the possibility of Lina as a spy or more from that.

Lina on the other hand on the second week after school was informed by the CIA about Naruto.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Lina was currently reading a novel when suddenly a person flashed in her computer, it was the CIA Chief. She immediately saluted the chief and vice versa. The chief then spoke_

" _Major Sirius or should I say Angelina Shields as of now, anyway, we at the CIA as of now didn't get any information about this Namikaze Naruto, except for trivial ones, and other from that, there's nothing" Lina was surprised at that, as the CIA was the world's most advanced intelligence and sabotage agency in the world, no one can hide from them, or maybe Naruto was not the one in Shanghai after all._

 _The chief continued_

" _We can't connect as of now, if your person of interest major was the one who controlled the minds of the GAU soldiers in Shanghai, aside from that, we can't still determine the one in Shanghai, as we knew that foreigners have very limited rights in the Imperial lands and the Imperial Military well-guarded their secrets, and I admit that the Imperial Military was very secretive unlike the JSDF" Lina nodded and the chief sighed and continued again_

" _Unlike the JSDF, we only have a very small fraction of double agents and infiltrators in the Imperial Military as many of them were fanatics and have very extreme views about the glory of the Empire, so it's very hard to get any reliable information, nonetheless major, we are still gathering intelligence, so don't worry and continue your main objective about Shiba Tatsuya, Godspeed!" and the video call which became a monologue ended. Lina sighed and muttered_

" _This will be harder than I thought, anyway, I want to see Shiba Tatsuya's action and I missed the one between him and the vice president damn!"_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Also, during the past weeks, Lina and Miyuki somehow developed a rivalry of sorts in terms of practical ability in which Miyuki predominates as she have a very strong magical interference than Lina who on the other hand have a fast rate of casting.

When Naruto was asked to have a match against one of the two, he just defeated the two of them, but at there are days that he was defeated by Miyuki and then by Lina but its okay since it's not a real battle anyway.

Other things happened during the past weeks, Naruto befriended Erika, Mizuki, Honoka and Shizuku as well as Miyuki Tatsuya and his classmate Saijou Leonhart or Leo for short, well he needed friends and someone to talk to as Lina was always the one whom he talked to most of the time as well as Mari who always asked him what martial arts he learned in China.

* * *

Currently, the school was conducting its club registration week, which schools clubs persuade the first years to join them, for Naruto he doesn't want to join a club, it will only disturb his routine of studying. Naruto, decided to go roam for a while, leaving Tatsuya and Erika and he said

"Call me if there is unusual Shiba-san, I will patrol for a while" Tatsuya nodded

While the two walked, Erika was surrounded by several club members who tried to persuade to join her, she then tried to get out of the crowd but it's futile, fortunately she was rescued by Tatsuya who dragged her towards a tree.

Her clothes are almost torn apart, and she blushed at that; Tatsuya on the other hand didn't looked at her and they then went to the Kendo and Kenjutsu club demonstration, where they also saw Naruto watching. The two approached him, Erika then poked Naruto's back and he looked at her

"Ohh, it's you! How's have you joined already a club Erika-san?" Naruto called her in her first name. Erika shook her head and narrated on what happened previously, Naruto only smiled at that.

Tatsuya and Erika talked about why there both Kendo and Kenjutsu club here in the school, but Tatsuya concluded that Kendo are for non-magician students mostly from course two and kendo for the magician one, where they are trained to fight and kill an opponent. Naruto listened to the two and he then interjected

"Look, those two are arguing! I think a fight is inevitable" He gestured his right hand towards the direction of arguing two people. The first one was a female with a semi black long hair, her name was Mibu Sayaka, a member of the Kendo club, while the other one was a tall male with black hair, wearing dark blue robes, and his name was Kirihara Takeaki.

The two argued due to the incident that Kirihara attacked a member of the kendo club, making it unconscious, Mibu also argued that they should wait later as the kendo club recruitment is still commencing.

Naruto looked with raising eyebrows at Erika who said

* * *

"This will be fun!" Tatsuya on the other hand was ready on what's going to happen. Then, the unexpected happened, the two began to engage in swordfight using shinai and bokuto, Mibu, slashed her shinai diagonally but it was deflected by the bokuto of Kirahara who tried to disarm her.

Mibu walked backward and she ran towards Kirihara thrusting her shinai towards his neck, which she successfully touched it.

"If this is a real fight, you will be dead already Kirihara" Mibu said, then Kirihara laughed and replied

"You want a real fight then!" he activated his cad and attacked Mibu with magic powered bokuto, he successfully wounded her shoulder. Tatsuya on the other hand quickly reported it to the office and he requested for support and he nodded to Naruto and vice versa

Tatsuya then activated his cad in his both arms, and then shoot some psion waves towards Kirihara, he then jumped and grabbed the bokuto whose magic was already deactivated.

He then grabbed the barely conscious Kirihara in his left wrist, and he called the office to also bring a stretcher. Then a member of the Kenjutsu club shouted at him

"Hey! Weed! Let go of him!" other members shouted, then when Tatsuya said coolly

"I apprehended him because he used magic" the members of the Kenjutsu were angered at that and they attacked Tatsuya who quickly let of Kirihara. He then began to defend himself from the members of the kenjutsu club who then activated their cad, and luckily Naruto interfered and he quickly grabbed one of the members and tossed it down. Once it happened, he spoke with authority

"You should not use that term senpai and it's illegal to activate your cads unless you are a member of the student council, public morals committee, and if there are emergencies. Refrain from attacking a member of the public morals committee or you will be punished accordingly" But the members didn't listened to him and they charged both him and Tatsuya, so he don't have any choice but to use a ration chakra to electrocute the one who charged him.

He immediately activated his chakra and he slammed his palm to the gut of one of the members while Tatsuya used his decomposition to deactivate the magic sequence of others. Lina who earlier arrived (luckily, she was off today from her secretarial duties) when she received the call was impressed at the skill of Tatsuya, for the first time she saw him fighting. She was impressed to the skills of Naruto, and she thought

'Naruto-san cast lightning this time without using a cad, he is an ancient magic user as well, I see' she then rushed towards one of the kenjutsu members and fired her cad to disable it.

After that, she looked at Naruto and Tatsuya and nodded, Naruto then approached her and said

"It's good that you arrived on time Lina-san, it's troublesome that this kenjutsu club members fought back against us" Lina nodded and replied

"Yeah, it's unexpected that they will disobey someone from authority and illegally used their cads inside of the school premises"

* * *

Mibu on the other hand tried to help but she decided not to, unknown to her the president of her club observed the fight. After that, the apprehended members of the kenjutsu club including Kirihara were brought to the office of the schools club committee led by Jummonji Katsuto, a very tall, muscular man with black hair , who was also a third year student.

Juumonji asked Tatsuya and Lina on what happened, Mari and Mayumi was also present there to hear about the commotion, but Mari noticed that Naruto was not with them, so she asked Lina

"Where is Namikaze, Lina-san?"

"He resumed his patrolling and he said that he was needed here as Shiba can explain the whole story anyway" Mari nodded and thought

'Well, as Namikaze did his job, it's alright and I will ask him later'

Naruto and Erika on the other hand are at the school gardens walking, Erika talked to him on how amazing Tatsuya was, which Naruto somehow agreed, unknown to her, Naruto activated his sharingan which he then covered with a genjutsu to look that his eyes are still normal, he copied the magic sequence of the kenjutsu club members.

* * *

A day after the incident, Mibu approached Tatsuya and thanked him on what happened, she also said to him that if he can say her thanks to Naruto and Lina and he agreed to that. She then asked him to talk to her at the afternoon at the cafeteria about some matters and Tatsuya agreed again.

Naruto on the other hand was asked by Mari on what happened yesterday and he narrated, and after several minutes

"And that's what happened senpai"

"I see, you have almost the same account as Shiba-kun" Naruto nodded and asked

"So, are there any assignments senpai, or as you commonly called 'onee-san'?" Mari glared at him and sighed

"Yeah, I have some assignments for you Namikaze, you will help Lina-san here today at the office" Naruto's face quite paled at that and replied

"Oh no!" he sighed and continued

"I guess I will stay here for a while and help Lina" Mari nodded at that, she stood up and went out of the door, but before she opened it, she said to Naruto that she will do some patrolling duties for a while and go to the student council room.

* * *

Once she was out, Lina arrived and resumed her work as the secretary of the Public Morals Committee, she then looked at Naruto and asked

"What are doing here today Naruto-san?" Naruto looked at her lazily and replied

"I am assigned here by our chairman to help you, but I don't think you need help here right?" Lina shook her head and said

"Why don't you open the other computer and I will give you some files to be done for" Naruto sighed and nodded and proceeded to help Lina. Almost throughout the day, Naruto and Lina spent their time inside of the office and Lina constantly glanced at Naruto, who glanced back, and they laughed at each other at that. Lina then asked

"Why are you glancing at me Naruto-san? Do you have some sort of crush on me?" Naruto laughed at that

"Really? I am not glancing at you, you are the one who glanced at me, I think you are in love with me already, haha!" Lina quite flustered at that and replied

"Stupid!" Naruto laughed at that and followed by Lina. Naruto thought grimly

'I wish that she is not a spy, and I will be happy at that, but if she is, I am sorry Lina but I will be forced to fight you'

Tatsuya on the other hand was at the student council along with the rest of the members (except the vice president) and with Mari. Mayumi then asked Mari and Tatsuya why they are not at their office, which was answered by Mari

"I don't want to disturb the two, you know Namikaze and Lina-san there, I think the two are a secret couple" Mayumi snickered at that and replied

"Really Mari? But it will be unusual, a foreigner and a fanatical nationalist? It's a bad combination"

"Namikaze also have foreign blood right?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Aside from that Mayumi, the two are very busy in their secretarial works and I always saw the two talking to each other most of the time and even in class, right Miyuki-san?"Miyuki nodded at that.

* * *

Time Skip

After the school hours was over, Naruto went home immediately, quite exhausted from his work and he wished that the school clubs recruitment week to be finished soon. Tatsuya on the other hand went to the cafeteria with Mibu who then asked him his assessment about the inequality of this school and he replied

"I am contended to the system of this school senpai" Mibu nodded sadly and said

"But, if the higher ups will just listen to us, they can alleviate our suffering and stop the ostracises of the course 1 students against us"

"So, you wanted me to join your cause senpai"

"It's not I am encouraging someone to join my cause, it's just I want more equal rights" Tatsuya nodded and reiterated on what he said, he then excused himself from Mibu and went out of the cafeteria.

Hours later, in their home, Tatsuya and Miyuki received a call from their aunt, the current head of the Yotsuba Family, Yotsuba Maya

"Good evening to you two Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-chan" the siblings nodded and Tatsuya asked

What can we do for you our aunt" Maya nodded and replied

"Yes, there is something I want to tell you, there is a possibility of spies inside of your school, your foreign friend for example is a spy, but I still don't have any substantial evidences. Also, the Imperial Military knew of us. Again there is also a possibility that your friend Namikaze Naruto from the Imperial lands is someone that sent to monitor the two of you, but I am not still sure" the siblings nodded and Miyuki spoke

"Don't worry, onii-sama and I are very cautious" Maya nodded and replied

"Good! But we knew that the Imperial Military knew all of us of the Yotsuba clan, and we knew almost nothing about them, as again, they banned the members of the ten master clans and of the eighteen families to join them and they didn't trusts us"

"I see" Miyuki uttered

"Anyway, I will call you back I there is something more that I will tell you" Tatsuya and Miyuki again only nodded and once the call was over. Once it was done Miyuki asked her brother

"Onii-sama? Should we avoid Lina-san and Namikaze-san?" Tatsuya shook his head

"No! it will make us more suspicious and we should just be more vigilant and don't worry my beloved sister I will protect you"

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki smiled and hugged her brother, she then buried her head to his chest and sniffed his scent.

'I really love my brother' Tatsuya on the other hand thought

'This sister of mine became obsessed with me, it will be bad in the long run, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I hope that what I felt on Erika will fade, it just happened suddenly or just my sister's obsession with me will fade so that I can pursue love to Erika, or is it love? Or just infatuation? I guess I can still feel love to someone aside from my sister and I will find out later'

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was sleeping and a scroll suddenly puffed at his desk, outside of it there is an inscription, 'Incomplete Information regarding Angelina Shields'.

* * *

A/N: Expect some minor or major revisions later


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blanche attack, retaliation and some trivialities.

* * *

A/N: The standard of mine for every chapter will be from 2500 to 4500 words, but I can write below 2500. In terms of grammar and sentence construction, if you wanted to point the errors, then be specific, not generalize it, and I tend to argue with someone who will resort to Ad Hominem idiocy and to stop me to write in English. Aside from that, as in my tradition, _**ANON./GUESTS reviews will be DELETED.**_ There will be some changes/revisions later and I tend to publish drafts and proof read it after it was published.

* * *

Naruto woke up earlier as usual and he saw a scroll at his desk and he opened it. The scroll contained an incomplete information about Lina, and Naruto to say at least was quite satisfied as the information quite narrowed down about her.

'Angelina Kudou Shields, probably a spy of the USNA, a possible member of the elite unit STARS. There is a possibility that she is the Strategic class Magician Major Angie Sirius' Naruto was surprised at that a strategic class magician will be a spy?

'Hmm, if Lina is the Strategic Class Magician, what's her purpose here again? It's possible that she was sent here because of me, or she was sent here because of Shiba Tatsuya, most probably it's the latter. If that's the case then it's not my problem as long as she will not wreak havoc. If she is really Angie Sirius, then it will be troublesome'

Tatsuya on the other hand was still contemplating why he felt some kind of feeling to his red haired classmate Erika, that's a mystery to him and he can't tell that to his sister, also he will began his investigation at Lina if she is really a spy. At Lina's residence, she was currently typing her report about Shiba Tatsuya which she will send it later.

Naruto on the other hand was walking towards the school, while walking he thought

'I wish I am walking with Lina or someone beautiful' Naruto shook his head and he saw Saegusa Mayumi waving at him at a far distance

"Namikaze-kun! Wait for me!" Mayumi cheerfully shouted

'Is senpai like that most of the time? Maybe she always have a cheerful attitude, nonetheless I am walking with a beautiful woman!' after almost a minute of waiting, he walked along with Mayumi, and asked

"Are you always walking to school every day senpai?" Mayumi nodded and replied

"Yes, I love walking and aside from that, our house was not very far from here"

"I see" Naruto and Mayumi started to walk and he is glancing at her and thought

"Mayumi-senpai is surely an ojou-sama" and he then slowly walked so that Mayumi will be at his front, Naruto then watched Mayumi walking and he muttered

"Damn! Mayumi-senpai is surely hot!" he began to giggle in his mind and he immediately shook his head; once they reached the school, Naruto and Mayumi departed.

* * *

He went to his classroom and he saw Lina seated and she was talking to Honoka and Shizuku, so went out of the classroom for a while and walked towards the school forest where he sat to a bench and contemplate about his life for a while.

'It's been years since my parents died, I will visit their graves in China once summer break commenced, I should also visit Yuriko in Taiwan, I bet she missed me already, haha!' and the bell rang, so he went to the classroom.

During the class Naruto was asked by the teacher of what is his perspective about the Ten Master Clans

"The ten master clans sensei, Uhh I don't know much about them since they were banned in the Imperial Lands in China, and I didn't bother to read about them mostly since my very concern was to help my parents and during the war, to help the soldiers" Naruto lied at that, if he answered it, maybe he can even say the dirty secrets of them, so he not answer it.

"Are you sure you don't know much about them Namikaze-san?"

"Yes sensei. Besides you are here to teach us about them right? Enlighten us about them" some of the students snickered at that, and the teacher looked quite angry but Naruto is right nevertheless, the teacher is here after all to teach them.

After the class, Naruto went to the committee office to report and he went home once he was done. Tatsuya on the other hand reported to Mari that there was someone attempted to attack him. Mari sighed at that and she will investigate it and apprehend the culprit.

* * *

Time Skip

It's been almost a week past and the constant attacks on Tatsuya intensified, also the attacks expanded to other members of the Public Morals Committee as well and Naruto, who have hand enough of them, successfully captured one and he handed it over to Mari

"Watanabe-senpai, here, I captured him on the grounds of attacking a person on authority" Mari nodded and replied

"I will handle him Namikaze, you can now resume your duties" Naruto bowed and went out of the room. Mari on the other hand called Mayumi about this as she is the Student Council President.

An hour after Naruto captured the student, the PA system suddenly broadcasted something about equality among the students or something like that.

"The even occupied the PA system? Impressive" then Lina's voice was suddenly heard from his communicator device

"All personnel proceed to the PA room, I repeat proceed to the PA room immediately" Naruto quickly ran at that and once he reached the PA room, entrance, he saw the rest of his fellow members, the Student Council members and the members of the School Clubs Committee. Naruto asked Lina

"Why we are all needed here?"

"The people inside of the room wanted to have a negotiation and all personnel are called to apprehend them later"

"I see" Tatsuya then mumbled something to Mayumi and Mari which Naruto didn't heard clearly. He then knocked the door and asked

"Mibu-senpai, are you there, it's me Shiba, Jummonji-senpai is also ready to negotiate" Tatsuya repeated it and he then said some things about her. Naruto on the other hand talked to Lina

"I think we should breach the door, this negotiation is futile" Lina shook her head and replied

"We must wait first" Naruto sighed and nodded nonetheless. After a few minutes, there are still nothing, so Naruto went to Mari and said

"We must breach the door senpai, this is getting ridiculous" Mari nodded at that and said to everyone

"Prepare to breach the door" Mayumi was surprised at that and asked

"Are you sure Mari?" she nodded and uttered

"This negotiation is futile" but then the door unlocked after minutes of mumbling of Tatsuya and they entered the door and apprehended everyone inside, Naruto immediately captured Mibu and restrained her

"Mibu Sayaka –senpai, you are apprehended for illegally using the PA system of the school" Naruto said with authority, he then handed her over to Tatsuya since he was more familiar with her. After that Naruto went back to his other duties.

* * *

Once the class was over, Naruto was approached by Lina who asked him

"Naruto-san, would you like to come with us with Tatsuya-san's group to the nearby cake shop" Naruto on the other hand told her that he declined as he have something more important to do, maybe next time. He immediately went home as he wanted to rest for a while.

On the next day, Saegusa Mayumi announced that there will be a debate tomorrow between the Student Council and of the radical second course students regarding about to stop the discrimination against the second coursers.

Naruto on the other hand was informed by Mari that a tight security was needed tomorrow as the debate could be the time where the radical group called Blanche will commence their attack. Unknown to him, Mari, Mayumi and the rest of the student council along with Tatsuya talked about the group and they were the one who was behind the constant attacks on Tatsuya.

"Okay senpai, you can count on me!" Mari smiled at him and vice versa and he thought

'Mari-senpai is surely a pretty lady' and he giggled at that and was noticed by Mari

"Hey, Namikaze!, what are you giggling at?" Naruto shook his head and replied sheepishly

"Hehe, its nothing senpai!"

"Are you sure? Wait! Are you thinking something perverted about me Namikaze?" Naruto quite blushed at that and replied

"What! No senpai! , I must go!" Naruto immediately ran away leaving Mari who thought

'I'm a pretty after all, wait! What am I thinking!" she shook her head and went to the student council.

Naruto on the other hand was cursing himself at that, Mari will think from now on that he is a pervert, damn that pervert white haired old man who taught him perverted things while also teaching him how to control Chakra in China. Speaking of the pervert, he was last informed that he was now living in Macao, as a small scale publisher of books.

* * *

Lina on the other hand was with the group of Tatsuya and thought

'Tomorrow is the debate, maybe I can see Shiba Tatsuya here to fight so that I can assess his skills'

Back to Naruto, he saw the group of Tatsuya and greeted them and vice versa. He then asked Lina

"Lina-san, did Mari senpai informed you about tomorrow" Lina nodded and replied

"Yes, I was informed recently, I guess another work for us eh, Naruto-san" Naruto sighed but nevertheless smiled at her and said

"Yeah, it is"

"Anyway, Lina-san! I must go somewhere for a while"

"Okay, see you later then"

After the school hours are over, Naruto's phone rang and was called by someone, his cousin Menma

"Yes, Menma? Is there something new?"

"Yeah, we received an information regarding strange occurrences to an abandoned biotechnology plant 6 miles north of your school, it's most likely the Headquarters of the Blanche, well you know of the Blanche already right?"

"I was informed by my senpai here about them previously"

"It's good then, I just informed you about them, most probably your school will fight back against them and aside from that, they were armed and we are still finding along with the Imperial Army Intelligence on how they shipped they acquired these weapons.

Even though it's legal to own guns here to the whole empire nowadays, they illegally possessed and illegally shipped the weapons, most likely they got it from the GAU"

"I see, well good luck to find the culprits Menma and thanks for this information"

"You're welcome, anyway Naruto-san, regarding Angelina Shields, we are still finding more info. about her, it will be more difficult as estimated"

"I understand, just inform me about her later and since I am closer to her, I will observe her more and was she everyday monitored?"

"Of course, but there are instances that she tend to discover our agents and shinobi, it's most likely she have some sensory powers or she was trained by someone"

"Hmmm, this will be more troublesome, well, good day Menma" and the call ended

* * *

At the next day, the day of the debate started on 10 o clock in the morning, Saegusa Mayumi will be at the side of the student council and radical course two students at the side of who wanted to change the school system.

Naruto on the other hand along with Lina was at the door of the auditorium, guarding it. Suddenly smoke bombs were thrown at the window and goons began to storm in the building. Naruto and Lina quickly acted by activating their cad to fire psions against the goons armed with rifles, incapacitated them immediately.

"Lina! Let's go outside and repel these goons away"

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto and Lina went outside and confronted several goons, and they quickly beat them in terms of physical power, Naruto thought

'Lina seems to be holding back, I wonder' Lina on the other hand

'So, you are holding back as well Naruto-san, I will know about you later' and then something entered her mind

'I must finish this quickly and see how Tatsuya fight!' She then quickly kicked a goon at its groin who tried to grab her and luckily, she was called by Miyuki to help them, Naruto on the other hand stayed, to fight the remaining goons.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by the goons who are armed with knives, so he quickly drew a smoke bomb and he grabbed a goon and threw it to the others. Once the smoke was gone, Naruto immediately kicked one of them and jumped backwards as another goon tried to stab him.

He was then grabbed by a goon from his back, which he jumped again backwards and hurled himself down to the ground along with the goon, whose back hit the ground first and it rolled away due to pain. He (Naruto) ducked as a goon armed with a katana tried to behead him and he activated his lightning chakra and electrocuted the goon at a near distance.

On Tatsuya's group on the other hand, they went to the school library and using his "Spirit Eye" which he used as a map and an "all seeing eye" he precisely located the goons who were waiting for them.

"There are two armed hiding at the pillars upstairs, and 20 hiding at the terraces" Lina, along with Erika and Miyuki nodded at that and they were impressed at the skills of Tatsuya.

'So he have some sensory skills, well an additional information then!' Lina thought

Some goons then went downstairs and charged to the group of Tatsuya who were hiding to a table

"Erika, Lina, stay here we will go upstairs" Tatsuya ordered

"Got it!" Erika happily replied, Tatsuya and Miyuki immediately jumped to the terrace using some magic, they can walk to the walls like a gecko. Erika and Lina on the other hand also charged at the goons who were armed with batons and katanas.

Back to Naruto, he was resting to a tree, and he was saw by Mayumi

"Namikaze-kun, we must go to the library, Tatsuya-kun and others are fighting the remaining goons" Naruto stood up and replied

"Let's go senpai!" Mayumi and Naruto ran towards the library and saw that the battle was over once they reached it. They saw the goons along with Sayaka Mibu tied with a rope. After almost an hour of fighting the goons were repelled, and apprehended along with the students in the school who sided with them.

The police then came and took the goons with them, they also informed the students not to tell this incident to anyone since it's still under investigation, but in reality, they wanted to cover this story up as it will be a shame to them if it spread out.

* * *

When the school hours are over, Naruto and the rest of the Public Morals Committee were informed to stay to guard the school from any possible attack again by the Blanche.

On the other hand, Tatsuya and his group were at the infirmary interrogating Mibu who previously attempted to steal schools magic data along with the goons, which Tatsuya and Miyuki along with Erika and Lina successfully stopped their attempt.

At the infirmary, Jummonji Katsuto along with Mayumi, Mari, Miyuki, Erika, Leo, Tatsuya, Kirihara and with Lina talked about retaliation against the Blanche organization.

"I will go" Mayumi said and Mari uttered

"I will also go" but they were stopped by Jummonji who argued that they are more needed here, since there is a possibility that the Blanche will attack again. He then asked if Namikaze can go with them.

Mari then went outside first to find Naruto and asked the other members of the committee, after a few minutes she went back along with Naruto.

"What can I do for you Jummonji senpai?"

"I along with Shiba and others here will attack the headquarters of the Blanche who attacked us"

"I see, well I will go then" Juumonji nodded and excused himself as he will prepare the car.

* * *

Time Skip

Naruto along with Lina, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Erika, Leo, Kirihara and Juumonji are inside of a Humvee which it drove itself towards the headquarters of the Blanche, an abandoned biotechnology plant.

Once they saw the gate, Leo activated his fortification magic to make the Humvee stronger and they rammed the gate and they immediately went out of it once it stopped. Tatsuya and Miyuki will enter the front while Kirihara and Juumonji will go to the backdoor.

Erika and Leo were tasked to guard the outside while Naruto and Lina was informed that they will go along with the Shiba siblings.

Tatsuya and Miyuki first went inside first followed by Naruto and Lina, they were then confronted by a group of goons, and then someone who was wearing a white clothing greeted them.

"Ahhh, greetings, I am Tsukasa Hajime, the leader of this group" Tsukasa looked at Tatsuya and continued

"You must be Shiba Tatsuya right and the girl behind you is your sister and the two blondes are your friends' right?" Tatsuya didn't answered, then Tsukasa immediately threw his eyeglasses and uttered something

"You will be now under my control Shiba Tatsuya, kill your sister and the two blondes" Miyuki who looked quite worried muttered

"Onii-sama?" Tatsuya didn't responded for a while until he spoke

"The evil eye, a magic technique developed in Belarus to control the mind of someone, but it's not really mind control, its only fluctuations of light along with pure manipulation of the mind using persuasion" Naruto on the other hand was impressed to the assessment of Tatsuya and Lina as well.

"What? Damn! Men shoot him!" Tsukasa ran away and Tatsuya used his decomposition and made the guns into pieces of metals. Naruto and Lina was quite surprised at that and both thought

'He can disassemble guns? Which means he can disassemble vehicles and cad's as well or even the magic sequence? This will be troublesome' A goon tried to thrust a knife to Tatsuya only to be made frozen by Miyuki

"I will not let you harm my onii-sama!" Tatsuya informed Miyuki that she should be easy on them and he ran away to pursue Tsukasa, Naruto on the other hand used his psychic dominator and commanded the remaining goons to faint. Miyuki and Lina on the other hand were surprised at that and they looked at Naruto who looked at them

"What? Let's follow Tatsuya-san" Miyuki and Lina nevertheless nodded, once there they saw another group of goons who attempted to use antinite on Tatsuya. Miyuki and somehow Lina were affected but Naruto was not at all affected by it. He helped the two to stand up and advised them to lean on him, he then grabbed the waist of the two and escorted them to a wall to lean to.

After Naruto made them to seat, he giggled at that in his mind, even in this dire situation, he can still think some perverted things.

'How lucky am I, the waists of these two girls are soft and curvaceous, damn!' and he giggled again. Lina on the other hand thought

'How he was not affected by it? And Shiba-san as well but Miyuki-san and I are affected; even I trained myself to antinite exposure, it's still not enough, damn it!'

Back to Tatsuya, he quickly disassembled the guns of the goons and they ran away only to be made frozed by Miyuki and Lina injured one of the goons by firing psions from her right hand. Naruto on the other hand watched and whistled.

Tsukasa on the other hand ran away again but he was cornered by Tatsuya along with Kirihara and Juumonji. Kirihara severed the arm of Tsukasa where the antinite ring was and they went the police came. Tatsuya immediately went to Miyuki to see her

"Are you alright Miyuki?" Miyuki nodded and replied

"I'm alright onii-sama, Naruto-san here helped us" Tatsuya nodded and thanked Naruto who only thought

'What a sis-con' Tatsuya then asked Lina if she was also ok and she nodded at that. Juumonji informed them that they can go home now, and they were escorted back to the school. Once there, they bade farewell to each other and went to their respective homes.

* * *

Time Skip

A month after the Blanche attack, the school went back to normal and summer break will commence by July. Naruto on the other hand was reading a hardbound book at the school gardens and he was noticed by Mayumi

"Namikaze-kun, what are you reading?" Naruto looked at Mayumi and replied politely

"I am just reading a book about the history of the Imperial Military, I think I will join the Imperial Army once I finished high school"Mayumi nodded at that,(and unknown to her, Naruto was already a member of the Imperial Army )and replied

"Ohh is that so Namikaze-kun? Well I if you wanted to know, will enter Magic University once I graduated"

"Good for you senpai and I think you have something more important to do than conversing with me right?" Mayumi shook her head

"Not for today, I just want to talk to someone right now, am I bothering you Namikaze-kun?"

"Nope! Well, you can talk to me if you wanted to senpai" Mayumi smiled at that and asked

"Ano, ahhh, Namikaze-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto was surprised at that

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you if you have a girlfriend"Naruto shook his head and replied

"I have a friend who is a girl but girlfriend? No, I don't have one"

"I see"

"Senpai! Why did you asked that? Do you want a boyfriend? I am available here" Mayumi blushed at that and Naruto laughed, and Mayumi puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms

"Hmpf! It's not I want a boyfriend and ahhhh!, good day Namikaze-kun" Mayumi who was quite flustered and blushing walked away, Naruto was still laughing thought thought

'Good! She will not bother me for a while' Naruto resumed reading his book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nine Schools Competition Intro and Investigation.

* * *

A/N: I will skip the most of the competition itself while highlighting the events like the introduction, sabotage, and interference of the No Head Dragon Society, as well as the closing ceremony. Naruto will not participate since he refused but as a member of the Public Morals Committee he is needed at the event. As in my tradition. **Anon reviews are not allowed.**

* * *

After the incident of the Blanche attack, and the end of first semester. The students are preparing for the most awaited event, at least for athletic competition enthusiasts and athletes, the Nine Schools Competition; it is a competition held annually.

But not all students are devoted to the said competition like for example Tatsuya who can't feel too much emotion didn't know if he will be excited or not. Naruto on the other hand was excited and bored at the same time.

He is excited to see more girls, and he is bored as he will still do his work as a member of the Public Morals Committee, but it is still better nonetheless than to participate, since there will be a chance that he will reveal some of his powers, so he refused the offer to participate and he preferred to watch the games.

Currently he is at the office typing some important files and he and Mari are the only people present at the room. While typing, Naruto was stealing some glance on Mari who was currently reading some files.

* * *

'Mari senpai is surely a hottie, hehe' and he resumed his work, Mari on the other hand noticed Naruto and thought

'I bet, Namikaze here is a pervert, well no one can't resist my beauty anyway' and she blushed at that thought again she continued

'Damn! What am I thinking again! luckily my boyfriend is not here' and she sighed.

Minutes later Lina arrived and she told Naruto that she will continue his work. Naruto was glad to hear that and he went out of the office immediately and proceeded to the bathroom first and then to the cafeteria.

On the next day, the names of students were posted at the bulletin board due to the release of the results of the previous final examination. Erika and Leo are currently looking at their names at the bulletin and Miyuki along with Tatsuya, Shizuku, Honoka, Mizuki and Lina appeared.

"Good morning Erika, Leo-san" Miyuki greeted them and vice versa.

* * *

They then looked at the board.

Overall (Theory+Practical)

Shiba Miyuki (1-A)

Shields, Angelina (1-A)

Namikaze Naruto (1-A)

Kitayama Shizuku (1-A)

Mitsui Honoka (1-A)

Practical Skills

Shiba Miyuki (1-A)

Namikaze Naruto (1-A)

Shields, Angelina (1-A)

Kitayama Shizuku (1-A)

Mitsui Honoka (1-A)

Theory

Shiba Tatsuya (1-E)

Shiba Miyuki (1-A)

Shields, Angelina (1-A)

Namikaze Naruto (1-A)

Kitayama Shizuku (1-A)

* * *

Naruto suddenly appeared and he cursed in his mind why his scores are that high, damn, he just hoped no one will suspect him or his identity will be compromised, but its ok to be compromised as he is a nationalistic servant of the Empire after all, he preferred that his name to be known, but as orders by the High Command, then he will just go with their directives.

"Good morning Naruto" Lina greeted him and he smiled at her, and he then greeted others, after that, he and Lina proceeded to the office of Mari to prepare the security of the athletes during the schools competition. Aside from being a student-security personnel, they will also assist in monitoring the status of the athletes.

Also they will help Tatsuya in the papers regarding the transition of chairmanship of the committee, and Naruto thought this will be a boring day since there is no action or something like that, well at least, he is with Lina and Mari.

* * *

After almost 2 hours of typing and organizing, Mayumi called for a meeting to talk about the lack of magic engineers for the competition. Azusa then suggested they should recruit Tatsuya as a magic engineer since he has a very good skills regarding cads and was agreed by both Mari and Mayumi and finally Miyuki said that she wanted her own brother to check her cad.

So it was agreed that Tatsuya to be recruited, but some others object as they can recruit others like Namikaze or Shields. Naruto then replied

"No no, not me, I don't have any knowledge to be a magic engineer and aside from that, I am already tasked with other things" Lina then also replied

"While I only have a few knowledge regarding cad maintenance, it is not adequate for me to become a magic engineer, so it's also a no, and as Naruto said, I am also tasked with other things, so sorry"

Almost everyone nodded and it's finally decided that Tatsuya will be a magic engineer, and they went to the demonstration room to see his knowledge. Once there, he showed to them his awesome skills and many were satisfied.

After that, Naruto and Lina went out of the room as they are not needed there, so they proceeded to the cafeteria to eat something since its lunch break anyway; they talked some trivial things until Lina asked

"Naruto, why you refused to participate in the competition?" Naruto the replied

"I should also asked you about that" and they laughed to each other.

* * *

Time Skip.

August 2095.

Two days later, the day to go to the main event near Mount Fuji commenced and once they are there, the students are quite exhausted and others are still talking about the "accident" occurred 2 hours earlier.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _While the convoy of the First High School was on their way towards the event grounds, a car from the other lane suddenly flipped and it will collide towards the bus where the participants as well as members of the Public Morals Committee and Student Council were._

 _Many students panicked while Naruto watched the approaching car, so he activated his mangkeyou sharingan and saw some magic interferences in the car, he thought_

' _Hmmm! someone is trying to sabotage the convoy, I must contact Menma later for some additional security' and he looked at the others who were panicking and trying to cast magic all at once at the bus, luckily Mari stopped them and she asked Juumonji and Miyuki to stop the car instead._

 _Once the car was stopped, Mayumi asked the students if they are alright and many responded to that, she then inspect each students who are seated and was satisfied that they are safe. She noticed that Naruto and Lina were sleeping, and thought_

' _What a cute couple this two would be' and she imagined she and Tatsuya are also sleeping beside each other which made her to furiously blush. Naruto on the other hand was pretending to sleep but he eventually sleep for real._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Naruto along with Lina was currently carrying their baggage and proceeded to each other's room, but while on their way there, Lina asked him

"Naruto, did you know about the accident that other students talking recently?" Naruto shook his head and lied

"I don't know since I was sleeping when it was occurred, we can ask other students about it later" Lina nodded and went to her room.

Inside of his room, Naruto called Menma using his hack-proof phone and exclusively to be used by Imperial army officers.

"Hello Menma, this is Naruto, I would like to request some additional security here, there is something strange going to happen here, maybe some shinobi will be enough"

"Alright, Lieutenant colonel Sir! I will immediately send some shinobi there, maybe I can send some military police there as well. The JSDF will of course accept such additional security"

"Indeed, and do you have more information regarding Angelina Shields"

"It's harder to gather more info. About her, but we are constantly monitoring her through CCTV'S, shinobi and other agents here in Tokyo, and don't bother yourself much about it, you are a student now since you became an inactive soldier"

"Of course! but it is better that I have some information about her aside from being with her here at school, anyway! Are there any notorious activities that the Ten Master Clans doing? Or any other foreign powers like the GAU?"

"We received some intelligence that the Yotsuba are alarmed to our constant surveillance at them, well it is expected from those scum of a clan and the GAU are amassing two fleets, one in Korea, the other in Shanghai, the Imperial Navy are monitoring it" Naruto's face became grim at that.

"I see, I'm out" and Naruto ended the call and he will sleep for a while.

* * *

After several hours of sleeping, Naruto looked up to his clock and it was 6:50 in the evening and thought

"Oh shit! The opening ceremony will start in ten minutes! I must hurry" so he immediately took a quick bath, brush his teeth and hastily went to the hall of the hotel and he saw several students there talking. He noticed the group of Tatsuya and he greeted them

"Good evening to all of you" and they greeted back at him, Erika then asked

"Naruto-san, did you recently woke up?" Naruto scratched his head and nodded

"Hehe, yes" and he noticed his distant relative Karin, wearing a third high school uniform and he went to her location

"Greetings Karin, it's been a long time isn't it?" Karin looked at Naruto, smiled and hugged him and she then separated herself as many began to look at them

"Yeah, it's a long time Naruto-san" Naruto nodded and replied

"You are a student of Third High eh, I thought you wanted to enter the Imperial Military High School in Tokyo"

"Hehe, change of plans"

"I see, well it's good to meet you again my distant relative and we will 'talk' later" Karin nodded and she went back to her classmates and one of them asked her

"Who is that blonde man Karin, your boyfriend?" Karin quite blushed at that and shook her head

"No, he is my distant relative, duh!" and they asked her many questions about him.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand went back to his classmates and other friends when suddenly the stage announced the arrival of the main guest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to humbly introduce to you, our special guest, His Excellency Kudou Retsu" and many clapped their hands, then the lights turned off and a woman was seen standing at the front. Naruto on the other hand noticed there is someone behind the woman, while the others were confused.

Then an old man appeared and thanked the woman who went out of the stage, Naruto in his mind thought

'So, he used his parade magic eh, I will take note of this one' and Kudou greeted the people

"Good evening people, you are recently confused who was that woman right? And I noticed that only few noticed me behind the woman, it will be unfortunate if I am a terrorist right? And only a few could react at that" he looked at Naruto and thought

'I think this blonde one is an operative of the Imperial Military or of the High Command itself, but I can do nothing about it, as angering the Imperial Military is the least thing I will do or maybe I can test the waters' Tatsuya on the other hand thought

'So this is the man, I will never be like him' Naruto looked at Kudou

'Hmm, it seems he is suspecting me, well as if he can further know about me, he will just only suspect me'

Kudou continued his speech and said good luck to the participants of the competition and he went out of the stage, and the banquet resumed. Lina suddenly approached Naruto

* * *

"Good evening Naruto" Naruto nodded and smiled at her. Erika then approached him and asked

"Ne, Naruto-san, who is that red-haired girl from Third high you approached recently?" Lina looked at him, and he replied

"She's my distant relative"

"Ahh I see, well, see you later Naruto-san!" Erika then resumed her waitress duties and Naruto looked at her and thought

'Erika is surely cute at that outfit, damn! I am really lucky surrounded with beautiful girls, I wish I can marry them all' and he giggled in his mind at that and Lina noticed it, since Naruto is smiling while looking at Erika

'Naruto has a crush on Erika, or he is thinking some perverted things about her' Naruto's face became suddenly serious and he excused himself to Lina for a while to go back to his room.

* * *

On his way to his room, he saw Karin leaning on his door and he spoke to her

"So, Karin, can you tell me why you entered Third High? Let's go inside of my room" Karin nodded and once inside, Naruto gestured her to sit at his bed, while he is sitting to a chair facing her.

"You are tasked to spy on Ichijou aren't you?" Karin smirked at that

"Yes, I am tasked by Menma-san and by our sect to spy on Ichijou, and unlike you, I am tasked to monitor his clan as well but I have some help of course" Naruto nodded in understanding at that.

"Have you noticed any notorious or illegal activity of that clan?" Karin shook her head

"As of now, no I don't detect nor monitor any illegal activity of them, but we know that the Yotsuba are the one who engage in such activities"

"Yes! That clan is notorious, they are engaged in bribery, extortion, and even assassination, and while they thought they were untouchable, hn! There will be a time that they will fall once we cleanse the Ten Master clan system in our society, they are becoming a quasi-aristocracy, rivaling the nobles and the military, besides, once we proved their conspiracy to provoke a civil war, then it's their end" Naruto stood up, went to the window, open its curtains and looked at the night sky.

* * *

"Karin! If a civil war will happen, are you ready for that?" Karin hesitated for a while, and she stood up and looked Naruto who then faced her.

"I am ready for any war Naruto-san, but what if the foreign powers will take advantage of it, especially the GAU, they will try to reclaim their lands and the Americans most probably will support the Ten Master clans or if not, they will invade us!"

"Hn! If the GAU, USNA or even the New Soviet Union will try to invade us during a civil war here at the homelands, we will obliterate their armies, and I can assure to you, it will be true, after all, we have the most powerful Navy and Army here in Asia and we are the largest Air force in the world, aside from that, the Ten Master clans while we cannot underestimate them, they will not win in the end, even they have someone like Shiba Tatsuya and the Juumonji clan"

"I see, but as of now, they are not a threat right? The foreigners are mostly more of a threat to us, like for example, your foreigner classmate who is also a member of the Kudou clan" Naruto's face became sad at that and he nonetheless agreed to what Karin said

"That classmate of mine is most probably a spy, but we are not still sure, and I think she is here to monitor Shiba, which is not on our jurisdiction, let the JSDF and Yostuba handle their tool, nevertheless we are monitoring activities of spies here, the highest percentage are American and Chinese spies"

"Recently, I killed a GAU spy who infiltrated a small Imperial Army outpost near Third High, I caught him stealing some information about our secret bases and telecommunication lines, that damn spy killed 10 soldiers and 2 Shinobi, luckily I restrained him with my chains and ripped him to pieces"

"That's a disturbing event, the GAU are becoming bolder eh, this is troublesome, and the politicians here don't make any laws restricting GAU immigrants and have stricter laws on illegal immigration unlike there in the Imperial lands" and Naruto looked again at Karin

"We will talk next time Karin, should I escort you back to your room?" she shook her head and smiled

"I can manage on my own, well, see you next time Naruto-san or should I say Sir!" she teasingly said, Naruto only smirked and Karin went out of his room and saluted him.

* * *

Once Karin was gone, Naruto opened his encrypted laptop computer and began to access the Imperial Army database regarding the incident Karin mentioned, he read the files and was satisfied that Karin did her job well.

While browsing for more, he received a call from one of the members of the shinobi sect, Ino who was currently in Canada (a part of the USNA), and he answered it.

"Hello Ino-san, what can I do for you?"

"Ahh, hello, Lieutenant colonel sir, I am just reporting to you a message we intercepted from the CIA, regarding your identity, it seems that they are investigating you thoroughly and we also intercepted a transmission from our Imperial lands in China about your identity, I reported this already at the High command and they told me to notify you as well, but I know that you do not care most of the time about it right?" Naruto nodded and replied

"While I don't care about it, the high command cares, so I will just get along with them, and thank you for your information Ino-san, so how was life there in Toronto?"

"Well, life is ok here, but nowadays, the government here recently introduced conscription and more stricter policies regarding foreign residents, luckily as of now I am not still compromised, well, good night to you in there in Japan sir, I'm out" and the call ended

'Hmmm, the CIA is investigating, I just hope they will not send an assassin, it will be troublesome and messy if that happens, or Lina will kill me? That will be an interesting fight' and he continued his browsing.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto and Lina ushered the participants of First High to their respective places, while doing that, he received a text message from Menma regarding Tatsuya who was confronted by some unknown goons yesterday midnight and that he was conversing with a Major Kazama of the JSDF in which they also talked about that the Imperial Army is planning to abolish the Ten Master clans and other things like him (Naruto) and his true identity as an Imperial Army agent or soldier.

'Talking something in the open eh, what a bunch of fools' and he resumed what he is doing

Lina on the other hand was thinking about a message she received yesterday that the CIA investigation about Naruto was intercepted and replaced with lots of computer viruses and hard evidences like paper files were also intercepted in the USNA itself, which was most probably imperial army agents who did those sabotage.

Also, the higher ups at the Pentagon notified her about to continued investigation on Shiba Tatsuya, and if he really was the Mysterious Strategic class magician, then she must capture him if not, kill him, and she was also notified that she must set aside her other assignment for a while (to find the Imperial Army Strategic Magician) in order to focus on Tatsuya.

Back to Naruto, after he ushered and helped the participants, he went to the tent of First high where he was waiting some orders from Mayumi or Suzune for the next things to do, but they informed him just to relax for a while so he went outside.

Outside of the tent, he was greeted by Kudou Retsu.

"Good morning to you Namikaze-san, how was your day?" Naruto was quite surprised at that since the old man knew of him, so he narrowed his eyes, and he greeted back by first bowing.

"Good morning to you also, your excellency, and my day? It's just fine" Kudou nodded and replied

"Can we talk somewhere else, Namikaze-san?" Naruto just nodded and they went somewhere far away from people, once at a garden, Naruto asked him

"What we will talk about sir?" Kudou looked at him and responded

"You are an imperial army agent aren't you? I am investigating about you and I was informed by my reliable sources that you are a member of the Imperial Army or Dai Nippon Teikoku Kougun (大日本帝國皇軍-Imperial Army of the Great Japanese Empire), am I right?" Naruto's face remained neutral and he replied

"Well I can say I am an unofficial member of the Imperial Army since I served as a runner, fire and ammunition boy there during the war there in China, my parents on the other hand were soldiers. I think your sources are mistaken about that, well it's a good day to talk to you sir" Naruto bowed and excused himself

Kudou on the other hand knew that Naruto is more than a volunteer there in China, he will just testing the waters for a while, whether the Imperial Army will kill him or not, but since they are doing nothing he will delve further about Naruto.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand received a message immediately from a shinobi nearby if he should kill Kudou, but he replied that let the High Command handle him and just continue his duty to survey any malicious activities.

On the other hand, the GAU was amassing large army divisions at the border with the Imperial lands, as well as they are forming large fleet formations in Korea and Shanghai, for a potential invasion of Japan and reclaiming Southern China and Taiwan.

At the New Soviet Union, the Russians sent an Army group of 400,000 men to the GAU as an expeditionary force to help their ally as well as preparing an invasion of Northern Japan; unknown to them, the Imperial Navy already intercepted their communication lines and already sent saboteurs and counter-spies to deal with them.

One Saboteur that they sent was Terumi Mei, a woman in her late 20's with long auburn hair, she was currently infiltrating a missile research facility in Northeast China, planting some bombs and stealing some blueprints. Along with her is Choujuro, a blue haired man with shark like teeth, who was currently fighting some guards at the control room where they are stealing the blueprints.

* * *

"Mei-san, are you finished now? There are too many guards! I can't hold much any longer"

"Just wait! It's almost finished, anyway, I will detonate some bombs, just kill any enemy trying to stop us" Choujuro sighed and he shot a guard using his magnum pistol at the head before ducking as a sword swung in front of him. He then shot that guard and he drew his large sword charging at the guards.

Mei on the other hand activated some of the bombs and explosions began to be heard, and lastly all of the files were now successfully transferred, he called Choujuro to get out of the place and she activated all bombs, and once outside, the facility was burning brightly.

They went immediately at a getaway vehicle and went to a mountain where they will be extracted out of China using a high speed fighter jet which was miniaturized and compacted thanks to nanocore technology and shrinking tech. they stole from the European Allied Forces.

The operations were just one of the few that were currently commencing throughout the GAU as well as the Eastern half of the New Soviet Union. The Imperial High Command knew that even though they were strong, capable of defeating any invaders at least in a short time, but antagonizing two nations with superior quantity of weaponry and manpower will make the Empire overstretched and they are still rebuilding southern China.

Even though the Empire possessed overwhelming advanced technologies and well trained forces, it will not enough to repel any invaders, especially if the USNA, GAU and the NSU suddenly allied themselves and fully committed themselves to destroy Japan.

So, in order to make the empire less vulnerable, a vast intelligence, counter-intelligence and sabotage operations are necessary, luckily the Imperial Army possessed the largest spy network in East Asia while the Imperial Navy possessed the largest saboteur operations network in the world, ready to sabotage anytime.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he went back to the tent and sat down to a chair and checking some papers that Suzune gave to him. He is feeling something not good will happen, well, he will just wait for any future orders, for now he will be a student as he intended in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Some concerns and trivialities.

* * *

A/N: This chapter will contain some trivial matters, so it's up to you if you will read it, also I always reiterate that "No anonymous/guest reviews allowed" and if you don't like the story, don't bother to waste your time. This is a draft, so proofread will come later.

* * *

It's been almost five days since Naruto and Kudou Retsu conversed, but he ignored it as it is insignificant, the High Command will deal to the likes of him, aside from that, if other clans knew of him especially the Yotsuba, since he also possessed mental interference magic, they will be crushed like insects.

Currently he was watching the event of Ice pillar break along with Lina, Erika, Mizuki, Leo and other students of first high school, the fight to break the ice pillars and the awaited event is between Miyuki and Shizuku.

Naruto then went out for a while as he received a message via a scroll puffed at his pocket that he was summoned by the leader of his shinobi sect, Sarutobi Hiruzen who was a former Head of the Imperial Army Intelligence and a former General.

* * *

He excused himself to Erika and others for a while and proceeded to the bathroom, where he read the message at the cubicle, where Sarutobi was concerned about his talk with Kudou, it also contained that Kudou is now considered a grave threat to the national security of the Empire and it will also endanger the Elemental Shinobi sect.

The sect as a whole was led by a Kage, who is the supreme leader and must be a shinobi and member of the Imperial Military, the Kage directly answered to the Emperor and to the High command itself.

* * *

Back to Naruto, the message contained that he must be ready for any event particularly of a possible war again against the GAU, which could happen in October or November this year according to the gathered intelligence of the Imperial Navy.

In other concerns, Naruto was warned about the Yotsuba, even though the clan didn't knew of him that much, he must still observe vigilance. About Lina, the intelligence about her is still vague and the Americans began to recently noticed that their database had been accessed by unauthorized personnel.

Once he read all of the contents, he went back along to the stadium, and to his seat next to Erika, and he continued to watch the match, it seems that the main event is now at its climax.

Shizuku fired a phonon maser pistol from one of Miyuki's ice, melting it, but Miyuki, who let liquid Nitrogen gas to her enemy's ice suddenly expanded as she casted a heat magic, the expansion caused the ice to be broken into pieces and she won the duel. Naruto on the other hand nodded and was satisfied at the outcome of the event.

'Hmm, her magical abilities is really powerful, but I think this is only just a fraction due to the fact that she is suppressing the powers of her brother because of a Yotsuba trick'

* * *

He and others went out of the stadium to eat at a restaurant inside of the hotel. While eating, Naruto noticed that someone is watching him, he will find that person after that. Then Erika opened a topic (Naruto and Erika are only at the table)

"Ne, Naruto, why you didn't participate at the competition?"

"I prefer to watch than to be watched, aside from that, I have other matters to attend to, you know like taking care of our athletes, hahaha! " Erika smiled and nodded; she resumed eating.

* * *

On the other hand in China, a saboteur named Kurotsuchi (a tall, short haired woman with black eyes, who was currently wearing a camouflaged shinobi uniform) was inside of a robotics factory in the Qinghai province, where she is hacking all of the necessary blueprints and industrial machine schematics of the factory for assessment or even reverse engineering.

'Damn, please download fast' she thought, and after a few minutes the download was finished and she then proceed to her other objective, to escape back to the Imperial lands but once her downloads were finished, a swarm of automatons armed with 20 mm auto cannons and lasers fired at her.

'Oh Shit!' she immediately unsheathed her sword, put a strong wind chakra in its blade and she began her rampage to destroy the robots, but a robot shot at her left leg, tearing some flesh out but not severing it.

"Fuck! I am finished here!" luckily her comrade, Hinata (a tall, long haired woman with white special eyes) with appeared and she carried her at her back while the robots, this time fired their infra-red sensing missiles that can follow them.

"Just wait Kuro, we are almost there to the river!" Kurotsuchi can't speak since she's losing consciousness due to blood loss, Hinata on the other hand tried her best, and once out of the factory complex, she went to a river, three kilometers southeast of the complex, and once there and formed some hand seals to reverse summon herself and Kurotsuchi out of the GAU. [In this story, reverse summon is not anywhere can be used, it has a range where you can use it].

* * *

Back to Naruto, he is currently talking to Erika about some trivial matters and they then went to a topic, love.

"So, Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto raised a brow at that.

"I have friends who are girls but girlfriend, no, and you Erika, do you have a boyfriend?" she replied

"I don't have a boyfriend" Naruto smiled at that and he was thinking something perverted about her.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Naruto shook his head immediately and resumed eating.

'Damn! Erika is too hot, hehehe!' and he giggle in his mind, Erika just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

After that, he waved goodbye to his friends to find the stalker, he went outside and proceeded to the middle of a small forest, where he lowered his presence and at the same time amplified his sensory skills.

'Approximately 7 meters, 5 o clock at 3 meter altitude, so that person is at the tree' so he used a smoke bomb to form a distraction, activated his kamui and he is now at the front of the stalker, a woman, it was Karin grinning. He sweat dropped and sighed.

"Trying to play stealth games with me eh, and you are good in hiding your personal signal, I didn't sensed any familiarity on you. Well, what do you want Karin?" Karin nodded and gestured him to talk to somewhere else, which he agreed.

* * *

They went to her room closed all curtains, locked all windows and doors, and he sat to a chair while Karin at her bed

"Sir, we determined recently that a Chinese criminal organization in Yokohama and Hong Kong called the No Dragon Head syndicate is planning a massive sabotage missions in order for their bet, the third high to win the major competitions" Naruto replied calmly

"I see, well, are there any orders? Even though I resigned, I was still put in reserve status but it is still good for me as I can still serve the empire as a soldier, even in semi-covert operations" Karin nodded and looked at him again with great pride.

"As of now, the High command decided it's up to the police and JSDF to deal with them, but once they interfere in matters concerning the Imperial Military, we are authorized to exterminate them without any restrictions" Naruto was satisfied with that, and he is sure that the criminals will not try to antagonize the Imperial Military anyway, while they are scum, they still have brains.

* * *

"Are there any other matters that we must talk about Karin?"

"Yes! It's about that old man Kudou, I think that retired General Sarutobi already sent a letter to you right?" Naruto nodded and she continued

"The whole Imperial Shinobi organization was on a red alert status due to that, and since then, that old man was currently at the hit list, we are just waiting for him to make a wrong move and he is dead, and the High Command didn't care about his prestige as a former member of the JSDF"

"On other matters, there are ongoing sabotage operations all over the GAU and the NSU, most of them are successful, and it will help us as much as possible to lessen the enemies' military industrial capacity" Naruto smiled at that and responded

"It's good, while the enemy is in disarray, crushing them will be easy"

* * *

After that, Naruto went out of her room and while on there, he was confronted by a red haired tall man and a small man with bowl haircut, both wearing third high school uniform.

"You are Namikaze Naruto right? I am Ichijou Masaki and my friend here is Shinkuro Kichijouji" Naruto looked at them seriously and asked

"What can I do for you, heir of the Ichijou clan?" Masaki nodded and answered him

"You are a classmate of Shiba Miyuki right? C-ca-can I ask something about her?" Naruto raised a brow on that, this man has a crush on Miyuki, well it couldn't be helped, she's one of the most beautiful out there at the school, nonetheless he replied

"Hmmm? Sure, how should I start? She's one of the beautiful there at the school, a kind and gentle person, and no offense here, but she's an extremely bro-con type girl, she loved her elder brother so much that she almost wanted to marry him" Masaki frowned and his classmate snickered at that, Naruto on the other hand was said what he saw every day.

"Well, good luck to you Ichijou-san, maybe you can change her, but who knows" Naruto then walked away before he was called by Kichijouji

"Hey, you are Karin's relative right?" Naruto nodded and the inquirer continued

"She's quite my rival at school and the most intelligent woman there but she's very sociable one" Naruto smiled at that, he didn't knew Karin was the smartest in her school, socialization, it's a necessity for covert operations and information gathering. Naruto then excused himself and went away from them.

* * *

Time Skip.

It's been days since Naruto and Karin last talked, for the past days, many had happened. For example, the incident in which Watanabe Mari was injured due to an accident caused by her malfunction of CAD and to the other competitor, during the waterboarding event.

Since then, many incidents occurred and it was strange that the first Magic High School suffered such incidents, so Mayumi decided to ask her staff to do some thorough investigation on the incident since it was speculated that it was a sabotage against them.

Also, there are other accidents which the first high school suffered, like the defeat of the main player in the Monolith code led by Morisaki Shun, in which they were injured by a building which collapsed, crushing them, fortunately they were replaced with the team formed by Tatsuya, Leo and Mikihiko.

Naruto on the other hand was just on standby, he only did his job during the competition, to assist the players. Currently he is watching along with the rest of First High at the tent, the finals between first and third high school monolith code for rookies (first years).

* * *

At the event, Tatsuya was currently avoiding the attacks by Ichijou as much as he can, on the other hand, his other two comrades battled against Kichijouji who successfully took down Mikihiko while Leo was pinned.

Back to Tatsuya, the magic that Ichijou fired from his pistol at the air and casted 'air compression bullets', became more and more intense as he is trying to be near in him. Ichijou on the other hand thought

'What he is doing? Shit! I fired too much and he will not avoid that on time, it will be fatal' Tatsuya on the other hand knew that the attacks would be fatal, but thanks to his regrowth, he will be just fine.

Tatsuya immediately charged towards Ichijou by running faster, and the magic bullets hit him which caused shock among the viewers, but it turned into surprise and confusion on how he was still alive. He suddenly appeared on Masaki's right side and snapped his fingers near his ear, making Masaki's ear bled and collapsed at that.

Leo on the other hand, using his special cad, made by Tatsuya, hurled a rectangular object, called the mini communicator on Kichijouji, pinning him down, and also with the help of Mikihiko, they dealt with the other third high player, and they then went to the monolith and accessed its contents, making them the winner.

* * *

On the other hand, at the VIP area, two JSDF comrades of Tatsuya (one of them was Fujibayashi Kyoko, a granddaughter of Kudou Retsu, a beautiful woman with long black hair, blue eyes and fair skin), was not surprised that he was still alive and well, and they looked at Kudou, who then approached them.

"That boy, Shiba Tatsuya, a member of the 101 independent battalion just like you two, right granddaughter? That boy is related to the Yotsuba after-all and he interest me" suddenly, two uniformed personnel of the Imperial Army Military Police (who wore ww2 Japanese Army Kempeitai uniform with armband written the Kanji of Military Police), with Katana, and a .45 caliber pistol arrived behind them. [Even though the main jurisdiction of the Military Police are the Imperial lands, the Headquarters are still in Tokyo, and while their main function in Japan is policing the Imperial Army, they can also police civilians even in Japan as well.]

One of the two is Major Nara Shikamaru, a man with black pineapple hair and eyes quite slanted, and smoking a cigarette and the other one was Lieutenant Yamanaka Sai,(in canon, he doesn't have a family name) a man with a very pale complexion with short black hair and eyes.

"Are we just going to observe him sir?" Sai asked, Shikamaru nodded, took out his cigarette and replied

"Yes, we are just here after-all as auxiliary police, it will be troublesome if we do something about him without an authorization from the higher-ups, anyway, let's get out of here, the match is finished" Sai nodded at that and they went out of the VIP hall.

* * *

After the event, the First High celebrated their victory at the Monolith code, Naruto and Lina joined the group of Tatsuya and his friends, they are currently at Tatsuya's room eating and drinking.

"What an impressive offensive you had done there Tatsuya-kun, you just defeated Ichijou with a snap of your fingers" Erika said, and others nodded in agreement, Lina on the other hand thought

'So, he amplified the sound of his snapped fingers to deafen and make Ichijou unconscious, and how the hell did he survived that fatal bullets? I will report this immediately, luckily I was there at the fields itself.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Since the entry of Tatsuya and his team at the monolith code, Lina was authorized to observe near them, and using the most advanced technologies and magic, she used a specialized cloaking device, along with her parade to hide herself, but what she focused was the final match between Tatsuya and Ichijou._

 _Lina was at a fair distance from the fight, capturing videos of it, using a specialized camera, that can somehow detect magic sequences, and she was surprised that Ichijou was an idiot, since he casted many air-bullets, which Tatsuya tried to dodge or to cancelled using gram demolition magic._

' _Shiba Tatsuya will be a dangerous enemy, luckily this is not the time to test him, I must look deeper about him" and she continued her observation, and once Tatsuya was hit by many of the compressed air bullets, she was shocked at that since it fatally hit Tatsuya's lungs, but was surprised that he was still alive and managed to near at Masaki, snapping his fingers, making his enemy unconscious._

' _Fuck! What kind of shit magic is that? Is he immortal? Invincible? Or just a fortunate guy?' and she went out of the fields since her mission was all about to video Tatsuya, not others'_

 _Once she was out of the fields, she sent the encrypted video file to the CIA to further assess the magic sequences and the events about that, and once the upload was done, she went immediately went to the tent of First High and said that she woke up late, which was understood by Mari and Mayumi_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Naruto, also thought on how the heck did Tatsuya survived that? Wait! Oh!, its regrowth magic of him, he almost forgot that, and to defeat that kind of user, the other one should possessed some mind interference magic or by beheading, a headshot or totally destroy the user, so he can't reform himself anymore, he shook his head and went to look at Miyuki congratulating her beloved brother.

"Onii-sama! I congratulate you again for your victory, Miyuki is proud of you" Tatsuya nodded and patted her head, making Miyuki to be in bliss, Erika was quite jealous about that, since she wanted Tatsuya to pat her, maybe she can ask her elder brothers to pat her head instead.

'What am I thinking!? I am not a bro-con like Miyuki' Erika thought and was slightly blushing at that thought, and was noticed by Naruto.

"Why are you blushing Erika-san?" Erika shook her head and replied

"It's nothing Naruto" Naruto only nodded and thought

'I can pat you if you wanted to Erika, hahahaha!' and they began a small victory party eating like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

Another time skip.

Once the Nine Schools competition was over and First High was the overall winner from the rookie to the higher year categories, a banquet for the ending ceremony was happening at the night, Naruto was currently eating food as much as he can since he made an intense exercise this morning.

'Hmm all of the foods here are delectable, I am going to eat for a while' Naruto then asked Erika who was again a servant

"Erika, where are the plates and utensils?" Erika smiled and replied

"I am going to get it for you Naruto, don't worry about it, hehe!" Naruto smiled and nodded at that, and Erika excused herself for a while.

As Naruto was waiting for Erika, he was approached by Lina

"Good Evening Naruto, it's been days that we barely interact to each other isn't it?" Naruto agreed with that, due to their very busy schedules, and even they were both members of the Public Morals Committee, Naruto and Lina rarely interact. He chuckled and replied

"Yeah! It's been days Lina, so how are you today? Are you fine?"

"I'm fine, and what are you waiting for?"

"I am just waiting for Erika for the plate and utensils"

"I see, well I am going to talk to our other classmates for a while, see you later Naruto" Lina bowed, looked at Naruto again and smiled, Naruto was mesmerized by that and thought

'She's beautiful' and he giggled at that in his mind, and Erika arrived suddenly and she gave him the plate and utensils, and he thanked her for that

'Time to eat!' He quickly rushed to the food table and took any food in it, went to a table and began to eat like there's no tomorrow, didn't care about the looks of other people.

* * *

On the other hand, Ichijou Masaki asked Miyuki if she wanted to dance with him, but she replied that she must ask her brother first.

"Onii-sama, Ichijou-san asked me to be danced with him, do you approve of it?" Tatsuya nodded and replied

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself Miyuki" Miyuki smiled at that, and she nodded at Ichijou who was waiting, and they began to dance. Naruto on the other hand, recently finished his food, and he saw that Miyuki and Ichijou dancing as well as Tatsuya and Honoka, and he then went to the garden for a while, and sat to a chair looking at the bright moon.

'Hmm, the bright moon, I always remembered when my parents and I looked at it almost every night' he smiled at that good memory and sighed, and suddenly he heard a conversation between Juumonji and Tatsuya, so he went near them and camouflage himself to a bush

"Shiba, are you a member of the Ten Master clans?"

"No, senpai, I am not associated with them nor my sister"

"Hmm, I see, perhaps you should marry one of a member, maybe Saegusa perhaps"

"Senpai, don't you think it's too early for that one?"

"I am just suggesting Shiba, well, we must go back inside"

"Hai!"

* * *

Naruto who listened to them just waved his hand and went back to his chair, he just heard a trivial conversation, not a matter of National Security, and after several minutes of looking at the bright full moon, and entered back the banquet hall.

He then approached Mayumi, he poked her back first, and she faced him

"Oh! Namikaze-kun, what can I do for you?" Naruto, quite blushing, and asked her

"Can we dance Mayumi-senpai?" Mayumi smiled at that and replied happily

"Sure!, let's go!" Naruto and Mayumi then went, to the dancing floor and the 'Blue Danube Waltz' by Johann Strauss II was played. Naruto and Mayumi waltzed for minutes, looking at each other's eyes.

"You are good in dancing Namikaze-kun"

"You are the better one senpai" and they continued until the music piece was finished, Naruto escorted Mayumi to a table where she sat, and he then went to Lina and also asked her the same.

* * *

"Can we dance Lina?" Lina hesitated for a while since she was not good at it, and Naruto patted her left shoulder and said

"Don't worry, if you are not good, just follow my steps" Lina nodded at that, and they danced, and this time, Skaters Waltz by Emile Waldteufel was played, and after that, the two sat to a table and drank some tea for a while.

"So, Lina, what did you do for the last days?"

"I assisted the female athletes as well as assured that no saboteurs will try to derail our players, how about you?"

"Almost the same as you did, but most of the time, I have free time to watch the competitions" Lina was quite envious about that and she replied

"I see, I am quite envious about that, but it doesn't matter since it's finished" Naruto sheepishly replied while scratching his head

"Yeah, hehe!" Lina smiled at that, but in her mind she was thinking about Tatsuya's ability in which she is making any possible scenarios if she fought him, will she won or defeated, or even be killed?

'So, if I use all of my power, can I still defeat him? Hmmm, this will be harder as I thought, I will just wait the results of the video analysis' Naruto on the other hand, looked at his pocket watch, and he told Lina that he must go out for a while.

* * *

While walking towards his hotel room, at a road near the trees, two foreigners who wore trench coats appeared, took out their knives and charged at Naruto who only let them pass through him, using his kamui.

One of the foreigners cursed in Russian, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at that and thought

'Russian? Shit! They are Soviet assassins!' so he faced one of them and used his mind manipulation, controlled the other one, and ordered to attack his comrade instead, by swinging the knife crazily. While doing that, Naruto contacted immediately nearby Imperial Army personnel via telepathy, and after a few seconds, Shikamaru and Sai appeared.

Sai charged at one of the assassins by thrusting his katana, only to be deflected easily, but it was a mistake since the mind controlled comrade of his successfully stabbed him at the back, pinning him down to the ground.

* * *

Once it was done, Naruto finished his mind control, and let Shikaramaru apprehended it, while Sai called for additional backup to take the wounded one, and he went somewhere for a while to secure the perimeter, Shikamaru then spoke to Naruto.

"Well, it's a troublesome night to you former Lieutenant colonel Sir, we are going to make this incident clean as much as we can" Naruto nodded

"Thanks, and it's strange that the Soviets will send assassins here to kill me isn't it?"

"Yeah, we are going to investigate it on how they entered the Home islands easily, damn the elected government, bunch of incompetent fools!"

"Well! Major, on other matters have you assessed the threat that is Kudou?"

"We are just waiting for further orders, but don't worry, the whole Imperial Army and its Shinobi are on full alert regarding him, we are just waiting for him to make a wrong move, and he is dead" Naruto nodded at that

"That's the same on what Karin said to me, I must go now major" Shikamaru saluted Naruto and vice versa, and walked away; In other case the incident was watched by one of the Yotsuba family spy, but before he could report it to his boss, Sai appeared in front of him, pointing his sword at the neck.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sai didn't waited for the reply and thrust the sword to the neck of the spy; it was necessary to kill him. Prior to that he sensed the spy already when he and Shikamaru rushed towards Naruto's location, so he pretended first to ignore it, but once the Soviet assassins dealt with, he quickly went to the spy's location.

* * *

Back to Naruto, it was a troublesome night, the Soviets now knew of him? Or just hired assassins, who knows. H e just wanted to be in peace for now, and if they wanted to kill him, do it on a war, not in peacetime, and he knew that a war will soon come.

'War is almost near, either a civil war, a war against the GAU-NSU alliance or both, but in the end, total and complete victory of the Japanese Imperial Military will prevail' Naruto was confident that the Imperial Military will win due to its immense quality of troops, equipment, machines, and vast industries directly controlled by it, and don't forget that it employed elite shinobi, possessed two Mind Interference Strategic Class Magicians and most of all they are well disciplined and ready to die for the Empire at all cost.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, there will be revisions later


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Yokohama Disturbance Part I.

A/N: No Anon reviews allowed. Also, Naruto is NOT OP or godlike with infinite powers, even though a character/s possessed many skills, it doesn't mean he/she is equal to invincible/invulnerable. (for example is Hatake Kakashi who had a thousand jutsu, does it mean he is already OP?).

No, as his chakra reserve is not high, and in One Piece, the three Admirals and Yonkou are still humans after all, they can suffer exhaustion, tiredness and like other humans, sickness as well as in Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted after their battle. In Mahouka, Shiba Miyuki while powerful is still vulnerable to antinite (an anti-magician stone), as well as her brother himself while virtually invincible, who can be still harmed after all.

So, to someone who I will just call as 'snowflake', claimed that this story is wish-fulfillment (Gary Stu or Mary Sue or very invulnerable self-fulfillment character) or something like that, you are wrong. Naruto is still a human in this story, maybe you are referring to the other story of mine where he is godlike and immortal. You also claimed that with mind powers and Mangekyou sharingan can make him to kill anyone without any help? Lol, humans are humans whether they have powers that can destroy the world or not.

Other matters like grammar, spelling and etc. just wait for the proofread, and if you want a well versed, grammatically perfect story, then this is not the story you are looking for.

* * *

After the Nine Schools competition, the assassins that attempted to kill Naruto were indeed Soviet spies who somehow got a leaked information that he (Naruto) was the Strategic Class Magician who Mind Controlled the GAU soldiers in Shanghai.

It was also determined that the GAU and NSU formed a joint military command, headquartered in Vladivostok, which was condemned by USNA and Indo-Persian Union as a step for waging an aggressive war, while Japan condemned it as a unity to attack the Empire at all fronts.

* * *

Currently, at the middle of the month of September, the Nine Schools thesis competition will be held in Yokohama Convention Center. The thesis competition was about the demonstration of students of each high school about their ideas/inventions which can be used in real life in the future.

While such thesis was for college, High School students from each Magic High school are encouraged to have a research on their own and the school will mostly fund their research if it's feasible enough and possible to have an experimental model.

Naruto however was not a fan of such thesis as he thought that researches should be done in universities and in dedicated research centers like for example in Germany where they have the Max Planck Society dedicated for research and development.

He also thought that High School was not a place for such very technical researches as they should emphasize practical applications of magic over theoretical ones, but who is he anyway, he is just a mere student after all.

* * *

'I am just a mere student, besides as if I am going to take part in such events' he thought while sitting at the grasslands at the school's backyard, he then laid himself to the grasses and began looking at the clouds, a few minutes later, someone shadowed him, and it was Lina.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? The second period will resume in ten minutes, we must go back to our classroom" Naruto sighed, nodded and stood up

"Yeah, let's go" he said lazily and yawned, he didn't know why he is too lazy for today. While walking towards the building he sensed something is not right, his paranoia strikes again most probably.

* * *

At the classroom, Naruto and Lina talked about the incoming Nine Schools Thesis competition.

"So Lina, are you going to attend the event?" Lina instantly nodded at that and replied happily

"Of course, I would like to see new things at that event" and she thought

'I want to see on how Shiba Tatsuya will act if someone decided to attack the event'

Naruto slowly nodded at that and replied

"I see, and me on the other hand? I am still thinking if I am going to attend or not, but as a member of the Public Morals Committee my presence is required, so I will still attend, but don't expect me to be excited in the event" Lina understood that, but she wanted to know why Naruto was not excited about it, so she inquired.

"Why are you not excited to the event? Are you not a fan of magic science and technology, or any innovation?" Naruto scratched his head and replied while smiling

"Yeah, you can say I am bored at that, but in my opinion though, a thesis competition is more suitable in colleges and universities" Lina nodded

"I understand your point, but its better if High School students will be exposed early to such researches in order for them to be prepared to such things when in college"

"Well you are also right, anyway, can we change the topic Lina? I don't want to talk more about it since it's boring, maybe we can talk about love?" Lina snickered at that,

"You are funny Naruto" Naruto only stick out his tongue at her and then a teacher came to announced something

* * *

"Alright class, I have an announcement, due to the Nine School's thesis competition, class hours will be reduced by 2 hours, which means, by 3 o clock, class will be finished, but to compensate that, there will be a half day Saturday classes" many students began to talk to each other at that, others said that it is boring as there will be a Saturday class.

Naruto on the other hand scratched his head, this will be boring, heck, why a Saturday class is needed? This school system sucks.

'Damn! Weekends are my favorite day, and there will be a Saturday class? How boring' he sighed at that, and looked at Lina who looked somehow upset at that announcement, the teacher silenced the class and continued

"I know many of you are upset to this one, but it's the principal and head teachers decided it, and there's nothing you can do with it"

* * *

Time Skip.

After the class, Naruto declined to go with Tatsuya's group for a while since he wanted to sleep due to laziness, while walking towards home, he sensed something wrong towards the direction of Tatsuya's group, so he rushed towards it and saw a man who wore a trench coat confronting Erika and Leo.

He positioned himself at the side of the man, and bull rushed himself to the enemy, and successfully pinning it to the wall, he immediately used his left hand and clawed the face of the enemy. Naruto spoke

"Who are you? Why are you attacking students?" the man didn't answer, so Naruto shouted to Erika and Leo.

"Leo, help me to pin this man down, Erika, call the police immediately" Leo went to Naruto, and punched the man at the gut with his magic induced right arm, Naruto on the other hand gripped the neck of the enemy as strong as he can.

A few minutes later, Imperial Military police nearby came, which by coincidence are nearby, Naruto and Leo handed over the man, and they were told to come to the police station to get their statements.

* * *

Once at the precinct, Erika and Leo explained that they man who was a foreigner attacked them, and it was most likely a foreign spy. According to Erika and Leo, they were suddenly attacked by the foreigner for unknown reasons and they thanked that Naruto appeared at the scene to help them out.

After the interrogation, the police, dismissed the three and the foreign man was immediately transported to a more secure prison, since a small precinct can't handle suspected spies.

Erika on the other hand thanked Naruto for helping them out, and she wanted to treat him something but Naruto declined and said that maybe next time and smiled at her, Erika accepted it and she and Leo bowed to Naruto and vice versa and departed ways.

When home is near, Naruto quickly went to his bed and sleep for a while.

* * *

11 midnight.

Naruto woke up suddenly in the middle of the night as he felt he was hungry, so he went to his fridge and only found water pitchers in it, so he went outside to buy something at the convenience store.

At the store, he brought some instant rice meal, a can of tea and began to eat; after that, he bought some necessary foods for breakfast and he will do grocery shopping tomorrow.

* * *

On the other hand in Yokohama bay, two police officers are currently fighting some illegal aliens from the GAU, once of the police officers was the eldest brother of Chiba Erika, Inspector Chiba Toshizaku, a man with curly hair and slanted eyes, he along with a fellow officer are engaging hand to hand combat with the illegals.

Suddenly, an officer of the newly reestablished Tokkou (thought police) who wore a black business suit for women and armed with a katana appeared, she also possessed a blonde hair tied in four pony tails and green eyes, it was Lieutenant Namikaze Temari (a relative of Naruto who was 2 years older than him).

Temari immediately thrust her sword to one of the aliens armed with a .50 caliber assault rifle, and she jumped to a small container van and shouted to the two officers.

"Let's kill these aliens, don't you agree with that?" the police officers nodded and one of them shoot the head of his enemy. Temari then jumped down and slashed the throat of her enemy who attempted to charge at her with a spear, in which she deflected it easily.

Then the ship that carried the illegal aliens tried to escape, but the police officer who was armed with a .38 caliber pistol shot the ship with magic imbued bullets, damaging its rear, and they went towards it.

Once there, they inspected anything and found an escape route from the ship, a manhole.

* * *

"Damn! They escaped through this hole" Toshizaku muttered, Temari and the other one nodded, and Toshizaku spoke

"Thanks for your help Tokkou-san"

"It's Temari, Lieutenant Namikaze Temari of Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu (Special Higher Police) or Tokkou, I recently graduated from the Imperial Military Police Special Academy, and I choose a career as a Tokkou officer. Tokkou by the way is under the Imperial Military Police"

"I see Lieutenant, and it means that you are young right?" Temari smiled and nodded

"I am just nineteen" both police nodded and then other police arrived and took accounts about the crime.

* * *

Another Time Skip.

It's been two weeks since the incident, and more other similar incidents occurred, mostly involved foreigners, and local criminals, attacked students of first magic high, mostly those involved at the thesis.

One of the notable incident was when Tatsuya and his group were attacked by a female fellow class 2 student for unknown reason, but days later, it was determined that she attack as she blamed Tatsuya for a very trivial and unrelated reason.

Also, the captain of the GAU Lu Gonghu ferociously attacked the hospital where a third year student (was caught in sabotaging the thesis experimental prototype) was located, luckily Tatsuya, Mari and Mayumi were there to stop Lu

* * *

Flashback

After Mari interrogated her fellow third year, the alarm of the hospital rang, so she went outside of the room and saw Tatsuya and Mayumi confronting a large muscular tanned man, Mari shouted

"Lu Gonghu, captain of the GAU army!" Lu only grinned and charged towards Mari, who then used her sword like cad that can be separated into many parts. She tried to impale Lu, but it was futile since he used his steel Qigong ability (making him stronger than steel).

Tatsuya on the other hand noticed it, so he use his gram demolition to nullify the magic, and Mayumi shot him with ice pellets, making Lu to knelt, but was undeterred, so he stood up and tried to attack Mayumi this time, only to be met by the continuous barrage of ice.

Tatsuya, on the other hand, attacked Lu by kicking his gut, (after Mayumi finished her barrage) and Lu flew away from a few feet away, but he was still standing. Mari then saw that opportunity and successfully impaled Lu at his shoulders, totally pinning him down.

* * *

After that, a group of regular police along with Imperial Military Police and the newly reestablished Tokkou (or thought police), arrived, it led by Captain Yuuhi Kurenai, a tall, fair skinned woman with long black hair and red eyes. She then spoke.

"Thank you for handling this foreigner, I would like to thank you for your heroic acts in this one, and from this day, the Tokkou will be the one to provide security to your fellow student" Mari, Mayumi and Tatsuya nodded at that, and Kurenai continued

"Anyway, we would like to take your accounts about this incident, can you three come with us to the Imperial Military Police Headquarters" the three nodded and went with Kurenai and to the police.

Flashback end.

* * *

The new Chairman of the Public Morals Committee Chiyoda Kanon a second year student, urged the members of her committee be more vigilant in guarding the school premises, and she even talked to the regular police to station some of their personnel inside and outside of the school which was granted to her.

At this current day, Naruto and Lina were tasked to guard the experimental prototype of the thesis, with Lina inside, and he outside of the small room, suddenly, rain occurred.

'Rain is needed to cool the day for a while' Naruto thought while sitting at the right side of the front door reading some perverted magazine which he disguised as a gun magazine.

'This is the magazine that the Pervert Hermit is publishing, damn! This is so good!' and he giggled at that.

Lina, who was inside was sending some encrypted message to the CIA about this experimental prototype of this machine, she took the highest precautions as much as possible to take a copy of the blue prints and theories behind this prototype, and she obtained it on a hard way.

* * *

Flashback

After a day on Lu Gonghu's attack, Lina who was tasked by CIA to take the blueprints and theories about the experimental prototype of her school.

"Sir, while it will be beneficial to us, what you are assigning to me is hard to get, it will take time" the new CIA director, a tanned muscular man with grey hair and who was wearing dark shades and black business suit with a code name Killer B nodded but continued in rhyme

"Of course it is difficult major! But you are an élite soldier after all! So you can do it, yeah!" Lina face palmed at that, this is the new director? Damn, this one is nuts, she only nodded and saluted the director.

"I will do as much as I can sir" Killer B then talked seriously

"Hmm! Alright, I have high hopes for you major, just don't get to be caught, the Imperial Military is slowly asserting its control to the Home Islands, it will be more difficult for us to spy at the Japanese, and have a good night there" Lina nodded and the video-call ended.

* * *

On the next day, Lina decided to obtain information on the two principal authors of the thesis, Ichihara Suzune, a third year student and classmate of Mari and Mayumi, and Isori Kei, a male second year student and boyfriend of the current chairman of Public Morals Committee Chiyoda Kanon.

So, for three days of spying and watching the routine of the two, she was confident that she can get information about the experimental prototype. She first targeted Ichihara Suzune, whom she infiltrated the house.

(Prior to that, she used her Angie Sirius disguise, and wore a black shinobi outfit) at night, but it took her hours to turn off all surveillance cameras, at the house, and opened the computer of Ichihara; luckily Ichihara was not still at home, as she was with Mayumi and others celebrating something.

* * *

'Damn! the information isencrypted, this will be harder as I thought' but luckily she have a decrypting machine custom made for her, and it took her just 2 minutes to decrypt the data's and was surprised at the wide range of information about the experimental prototype.

So, she copied anything and everything, from cited journals, to the schematics and to the explanation of the theory itself, once the copying was done, she went turned off the computer, went out of the house via the roof.

She then went to Isori's house and easily entered the house with ease just entering a window, she saw Isori sleeping, and then noticed a stack of papers there with annotations and she read it.

'So he preferred hard copies, this will be easier' she took out a special scanner that can read to a book without opening it, and a few seconds, it was a success, Isori, then suddenly woke up and saw a blurry black figure at his desk, but he ignored it and went back to sleep, he only thought it was just a dream.

Lina on the other hand was almost ready to kill Isori, but luckily he went to sleep and was relieved at that, she then went out via the window. While Lina was successful in obtaining information, she was watched by robotic dragonflies of the Imperial Army Intelligence, and they will confirm who the heck is the shinobi.

Flashback end.

* * *

Currently back to Lina, she preferred to be inside and Naruto somehow trusted her to guard it, but unknown to him, she alternated the cameras inside by changing its recorded videos. In order for her to have more accurate data's about the prototype, she scanned it first and she then sent all the gathered information to the CIA.

In Naruto's case, while she trusted Lina, he has still small suspicion about her, and if she even stole an information about this thesis, he didn't care anyway, the Imperial Military has its own research in fusion power but he is too ignorant about it, physics and engineering after-all is not his specialty.

'It's the job of the JSDF and local police here mostly to protect this thesis after all' and he resumed reading his magazine, and giggled again, suddenly he thought

'This magazine by that pervert hermit wrote is so good! damn!'

* * *

Time skip.

Late October 2095

Yokohama Convention Center, Yokohama, Empire of Japan.

The most awaited Nine Schools thesis Competition will began shortly, many students began to enter the convention with ease, the security was heavier than the recent ones, two armored cars of the Imperial Army armed with 20 mm rotary cannon was at the front along with hundreds of regular police officers and some of the Imperial Military Police.

Inside of the convention center, the members of the Public Morals Committee ushered the students to enter the auditorium. Naruto and Lina was currently assisting fellow students towards the auditorium.

'I sensed something that there will be something bad to happen' and quite shivered at that thought

* * *

Unknown to almost everyone, a GAU ship disguised as a merchant ship was preparing to unleash its personnel and weaponry, the General inside laughed and muttered

"The fools didn't know what is coming to them, haha! While the Imperial Military is busy in securing its borders to their lands at the mainland and doing some futile sabotage acts, and the JSDF and police here don't have any intel, about us at all and luckily, we have 2 Soviet Submarines under, ready to fire its missiles" and he laughed manically at that, ignoring the other people inside of the ship.

* * *

Inside of the Convention center, Naruto was currently seated along with Lina to the left middle of the audience chairs. They are currently listening to the demonstration by Ichihara Suzune about the application of magic in sustaining nuclear fusion.

'Damn! this is boring as fuck!' he thought angrily, and sighed, Lina glanced at him shortly and resumed listening.

On the other hand, the GAU forces are preparing for their small assault on the convention center, their collaborators at the nearby Chinatown and other parts of the city are ready for their part.

* * *

Suicide trucks and secretly built small anti-magician weapons which are armed with antinite (a mineral that can make a magician vulnerable due to the invisible waves it emitted, affecting the magic calculation area of the brain and other parts of it) were ready to be deployed.

At the Imperial Army Headquarters China based in Taiwan, Field Marshal Senju Hashirama, a tall lightly tanned man with long black hair, and black eyes sent an encrypted message to the High Command in Tokyo that the GAU-NSU forces were amassing large tank forces at the border in Fujian province.

The letter contained that the tank force was led by the General of the Armies of the New Soviet Union, Boris Krukov, an arrogant man but a competent strategist. The Imperial army on the other hand already mobilized its Army Air Forces Anti-tank groups ready to destroy the enemy.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he was playing games using his phone, ignoring the presentation. Fortunately, they don't have an assignment about that one. Outside of the Convention center, the GAU forces began to attack, surprising the guards.

The GAU began a direct assault at the front, and an Imperial Military Army officer, Lieutenant Rock Lee (a Hong Kong-Chinese-American who was stationed in Japan as he is also studying partly at the Imperial Military Police Academy) a 17 year old man with large eyes and bowl haircut, was armed with a .50 caliber machine gun began to suppress the enemy.

"DIE! You bastard GAU soldiers!" and he continued firing his gun, killing enemies as much as he could. Suddenly a slender woman who has a black hair and two Chinese style buns on her head cut the machine gun into two, making Lee to jump away backwards due to that.

* * *

He immediately drew out his .45 caliber pistol and a sword bayonet with a length of 18 inches. He looked at the attacker, a woman who wore a GAU uniform and an insignia of a full colonel at her epaulette and holding a Chinese dao sword.

"For a young officer such as you, I am impressed for your alertness" Lee just looked seriously at the woman, and thought

'This one is dangerous, a colonel nonetheless, wait! Oh no! this one is Colonel Ten ten (Tian Tian in Chinese), the infamous weapons expert' Tenten on the other hand smirked and she rushed to Lee swinging her sword diagonally upwards but Lee jumped again and deflected the sword with his bayonet.

He attempted to shoot Tenten but she suddenly vanished and appeared at his back and was kicked, throwing him away.

* * *

'Damn! her kick hurts' but he quickly recovered and he sent a barrage of bullets to her and threw the pistol at her face.

Tenten only dodged by ducking, jumping but she didn't expect that Lee will throw the pistol and suddenly appeared at her front punching her gut, sending her upwards.

'His punch is so powerful!, I am like hit by a truck!' but she ignored the pain and went far away from him for a while. Lee saw that opportunity, charged again but Tenten performed an earth jutsu, shaking the ground, but Lee was not affected and thrust his bayonet only to stab an after-image.

* * *

He quickly looked at his back and deflected Tenten's sword, began a swordfight lasted for a few minutes until more GAU forces appeared.

'Damn! I need to retreat for a while, I can't fight many of them' so he used an old shinobi trick, smoke bombs. He then went inside of the convention center and helped some of his comrades to fight the weaker of the GAU inside.

Inside of the center, Naruto and other students were held hostage by the GAU forces, but thanks to Tatsuya, he destroyed their weapons using his decomposition, the students beat the hell out of them and tied them.

Naruto and Lina secured some of the captured GAU and waited for the back-up. Naruto was wondering if he will be revealed to the world or not. Lina on the other hand was authorized to help but not too much which could reveal her identity.

The new president of the First Magic High, Nakajou Azusa ordered an evacuation of all students and most members of each public morals committee will guide their students to an evacuation tunnel.

* * *

Kanon, the Public Morals chairman ordered Naruto and Lina to be left here to secure the prototypes along with a selected few others, and after that, they went to a VIP section of the center to watch the situation via t.v. screens there.

While inside of the VIP hall, Mayumi and Shizuku informed them that their families will evacuate them by helicopters, then Naruto asked.

"Saegusa senpai, is it safe to evacuate via air? What if the GAU pinpointed us with their AA weapons?" Mayumi nodded and became quiet for a few seconds, and she then replied

"Don't worry Namikaze-kun, our helicopters are armored and have some flares, as well as our pilots are professional" Naruto smiled at that. Naruto then whispered to Lina seated right beside him.

"Are you OK Lina?" she smiled and responded

* * *

"I'm fine Naruto, don't worry about me" he only smiled back and watched the TV. Tatsuya suddenly pointed his CAD pistol to a wall where outside, a large truck drove itself towards their place. Mayumi with her Scope ability saw that the truck vaporized leaving the driver confused.

"Tatsuya-kun what did you do?" a shocked Mayumi asked but was then interrupted when an officer of the JSDF, Lieutenant Fujibayashi Kyouko entered which surprised Mayumi

"Kyouko one-san! What are you doing here" Kyouko nodded, smiled and looked at Lina first

"Cousin Lina, can you please go out for a while, there will be some security matters involved here" (both Lina and Kyouko have maternal roots from the Kudou clan), Lina immediately stood up, nodded at her relative who smiled at her, went out of the room, and proceeded to the bathroom to hear the conversation via a special micro-hearing device in which even the Multi-scope of Saegusa Mayumi will not detect it.

* * *

"Special Lieutenant, the restrictions about your identity has been lifted" Tatsuya saluted her back and then Major Kazama entered the room.

"Special Lieutenant, the National Defense ordered every soldier we have to defend this place and the city in general against the GAU invaders, according to our intel, the infamous GAU expert colonel Ten ten is here, so be careful of her" Jummonji and a school mate entered the room.

"So, Shiba is really a member of the military" he looked at the major, "and you are major Kazama right" Kazama nodded and commanded Kyouko to explain the situation

"As you can see here at the screen, the GAU is attacking all over the place, and the Magic Association Headquarters Kanto region is on the defensive, and luckily the enemy didn't extended their attacks outside of the city, and as said by the protocol, all military personnel must be mobilized and others must evacuate themselves"

* * *

Naruto crossed his arms and thought why would they defend the Magic Association in the first place?, after all it's a foreign organization, so he raised his opinion

"So, the JSDF will waste their time in defending a Foreign Organization headquarters? It will only divert the resources in totally expelling these Chinese Barbarians out of Japan" the major looked at him and explained

"The Magic Association is vital for the country's magicians, and I don't know about on you, Namikaze Naruto right? from the Imperial Lands in China, the laws here is different from there, I guess you need to cope more about the ways here at the Home Islands" Naruto replied

* * *

"You are tasked to protect the home Islands not the headquarters of a Foreign Barbarian organization, you must read the new constitution major, and an edict by His Imperial Majesty said that the top priority for the defense of Japan is the people, government and territories, and it didn't include foreign entities like the so called magic association" the major sighed and replied

"While you are right, the destruction of the magic association headquarters will cause an International scandal, and it will perceive Japan as weak on its commitment to the organization" Naruto sighed, just raised his hands, and the major nodded and went out of the room along with other officers. Then Tatsuya said that what they heard here is true, and he asked Miyuki to unlock his magic abilities which was done by kissing the forehead.

* * *

Lina on the other hand sent everything about the conversation to the CIA and went out of the bathroom where she was greeted by her relative Kyouko

"So, cousin Lina, how's life here in Japan?"

"It is good, but I need to adjust more here"

"I see, well you should evacuate as well" Lina nodded. Back to Naruto, he went outside of the VIP room, proceeded to the rooftop where Menma and Karin is waiting

* * *

"So, what we are going to do?" Karin then replied

"We are authorized to fight them but not too much" Naruto sighed and nodded

"I see, well I am going back downstairs, (he looked at Menma) and Menma, I think my American classmate now knew about the secret of Shiba Tatsuya"

"Thanks about that information sir, I must go back to the battlefield to aid the soldiers, see you later" and Menma teleported using shunshin, Naruto then faced Karin

"Karin, should we go now to the front lines" Karin smirked and unsheathed her nodachi she was carrying

"Lets go!" she shouted and jumped, and Naruto followed her; once they are on the ground, Karin asked

"I thought you are going back downstairs?" Naruto shook his head

"Nah! I changed my mind, I want some action! let's go!"

* * *

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Yokohama Disturbance Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Mahouka or any elements what so ever.

* * *

Once Naruto and Karin are on the ground, they ran towards a GAU column of mechatronic robots and tanks, and Karin sliced the arm of a robot while Naruto fired a beam of light to others thus obliterating it.

"Damn! That light powe is really powerful sir!" Naruto smirked at that and replied

"Your sword skills are comparable to the Chiba family" Karin smiled at that, and more robots came which fired their 12. 7 mm (.50 caliber) miniguns, which made the two to jump away side-wards.

* * *

Naruto quickly used his psionic shield, reflected back the said projectiles to the robots; Karin otherwise took an opportunity, she charged towards the robots with her sword induced with wind charka and slashed her sword horizontally that sent a vacuum that decapitated the robots.

Once they were done , Naruto inspected one of the robots, and found out that it had a magician's brain in it.

"Hmm, these bastards put human brains into robots, disgusting as hell!" he shouted, Karin nodded at that and looked at the sky where Imperial army Airborne troop plane transports are flying

"It looks like this counter-attack of ours is not easy, they even called the airborne for this one" Naruto also looked and nodded at that

"Yeah, it looks like the GAU brought their big guns here, damn the incompetent fools who control the Home Islands! " he sighed, looked again at the sky where the airborne began to para-drop along with their equipment.

* * *

Back to Tatsuya who now wore a black suit along with his comrades at the JSDF began to attack a column of GAU soldiers and he while levitating, destroyed the GAU drones and he saw the Imperial Army Airborne transport planes and thought

'Imperial Army Airborne? What they are doing here?' he shrugged his shoulders and went down to the ground,fired his cad pistol to the GAU officer who vanished, suddenly another GAU officer attacked him with a sword by cutting him vertically, luckily he jumped backwards and the sword attack impacted the ground causing it to split into two.

* * *

The officer then spoke, it was a woman

"Ehh! You dodged my sword aye? You are similar to that bowl head haircut guy I fought earlier, and based on your attack before, you disintegrated him (she looked at the former position of her soldier), you must be the secret Strategic Magician of the JSDF right?" Tatsuya was quite surprised at that, but he didn't replied and he looked at the woman, it's the infamous GAU weapon expert Colonel Tenten, who is also an assassin.

"Well, if I don't care if you do not talk as I am going to make you rest in peace!" she then charged at him thrusting her sword, aiming at the gut. Tatsuya tried to shoot her, which she dodged by ducking down.

* * *

'She's fast!' he thought and Tenten successfully stabbed him, and took out her sword, but what surprised her that after a few seconds, there is nothing happened to him, this will not be good, it's the first time she encountered someone with regenerative abilities.

"Hmmm! your are able to regenerate? , how about if I target your head? Will you still be alive?" Tatsuya quickly flew out but Tenten followed him, by jumping from one building to another, until she was able to reach Tatsuya who are firing beams of magic dispersion on her.

* * *

She jumped so high and aimed at Tatsuya's neck but he was then kicked by him but she landed safely into a nearby rooftop and thought

'Damn! I guess I must change tactics' luckily a magic configuration to her new magic, Strategic Magic Weather control (from red alert 2) can now be used; she will summon a storm to force Shiba Tatsuya and others to the ground and to get rid of Imperial Airborne that constantly dropping their forces.

Tenten activated it through her CAD bracelet and the sky became cloudy, lightning began to strike the enemy forces and powerful rains and gust of wind suddenly happened, Tatsuya on the other hand thought.

'What the? She can call a storm? I must kill her' and he aimed his pistol at her, but Tenten has another Trump (Make America Great Again) card, she suddenly vanished and appeared at his back kicking it.

* * *

Tatsuya crashed into a building which was four stories high due to the powerful kick. He reactivated his with his regrowth,and he looked just fine again.

Tenten quickly pursued him and saw Tatsuya back to his normal state, but he was still lying to the ground; she readied her sword and aimed to stab the brain of him but he grabbed her sword and decompose it, making her to walk back.

'This is frustrating, damn! How can I kill this one? I think I must do a tactical retreat! This one is not my main objective, I am going to destroy this city!' she ran away as fast as she could and ran towards the extraction point.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he and Karin are observing how a storm from a High rise condominium suddenly formed and Karin muttered

"What the hell? A storm suddenly formed? This is magic induced! Damn the GAU, and its different from the strategic type magic Thunder clap since this one is an actual storm!" Naruto pouted and nodded slowly

'A weather control magic? This is not good' and Imperial Army planes were hit by lightning, rain became more torrential which it is then accompanied by hail with a size of a baseball, Naruto was surprised at that.

"Fuck! Heavy rain and now hail? And according to the weather device, it is only in Yokohama, and look!" Karin pointed out retreating GAU forces towards the port

"They are retreating, I think they achieved their objectives, fuck!" the city's power began to stop, and Naruto looked at his phone only to found out the signal was gone, it must be the storm.

* * *

At Miyuki's group, while they successfully killed many GAU soldiers, they are now inside of a building waiting for the storm to subside. Power then began to lose, communication lines are out and now powerful gust of winds which estimated up to 400 miles per hour began to tear small buildings apart and floods began to rush.

'Onii-sama where are you?'

Tatsuya on the hand tried to dispel the storm by Material burst, where he will use a small hail as a core for a reaction utilizing his Spirit eye, he found a recently formed hail and pointed his cad pistol.

'I hope this will work' and a chain reaction began to occur at the hail which it exploded so large that the sky illuminated as bright as the sun, and the sky became clear but the shockwave destroyed also some infrastructures.

* * *

Tenten who was now at the extraction point (where a Soviet submarine was waiting for her) cursed as the sky became clear

"Damn! fuck!" but she set it aside as the GAU is partly successful in stealing magic secrets at the Magic Association Headquarters, but some GAU high officials were captured.

* * *

Back to Naruto and Karin.

"We only helped a little isn't it Karin?" Karin sighed

"Yeah, but its okay, the JSDF and Ten Master clans are after all designated to defend the Home islands" Naruto nodded and spoke grimly

"Well it's the first time I personally saw Shiba Tatsuya's magic, he will be a great threat if a civil war occurred, but the greater threat is that the GAU storm magic, they can use it in expelling us out of China for good! " he sighed and lend Karin a hand to hold on

"Well let's go back to the convention center" Karin stood up and she along with Naruto walked back holding hands.

* * *

Lina on the other hand was with Miyuki's group, she along with others rode a helicopter owned by the Saegusa family, and she asked

"Where is Naruto by the way?" many looked at each other and Miyuki replied

"I think he is still inside of the Convention center, isn't it Erika?" Erika nodded and replied

"Yes, I think he helped some of the Imperial Army soldiers , after all he became a volunteer right?" everyone nodded at that including Lina, she was surprised at Shiba Tatsuya's magic, he will be a dangerous threat to her country, the Superpower USNA; but the magic induced storm will also be a threat if the GAU will try to challenge her country.

* * *

A week after the attack.

Imperial High Command Headquarters, Tokyo

Naruto was summoned at the High Command Headquarters by the Shogun, Crown Prince Tatsu.

"Lieutenant Colonel Namikaze, I hereby order you to reinforce our forces in China to stop the NSU-GAU threat, destroy them at the border at all cost" Naruto who is now wearing an imperial army uniform saluted, and the prince continued

"Anyway, with casualties of 3000 to the GAU and on our side of 2700 with a damage caused by the storm amounted by the billions, it will take a long time to build the city" Naruto nodded and dismissed.

While walking towards out of the complex, he thought.

'Well an order is an order, for the emperor'

* * *

After that, he went to the Imperial Army Air force base and rode a hypersonic transport, which he reached Fuzhou city in China by 30 minutes, where he was greeted by Field Marshal Senju Hashirama.

"Lieutenant Colonel Namikaze, let's go to the border" Naruto nodded and they rode a helicopter (a pilot then played the song, _Mi General Augusto Pinochet_ , lol)

After the attack in Yokohma, the GAU along with the NSU mobilized their armored divisions which penetrated as far as Guangzhou in three days, but they were expelled when the Imperial Army Air forces destroyed most of it and the Imperial Army made a preemptive strike again in Shanghai, forcing them divert their forces.

* * *

Strategic Class Magician of the Imperial Army, destroyed an aggregation of tanks at the Hunan Province, but the GAU retaliated by summoning a massive typhoon in the coast of Shanghai, sinking several Imperial army and naval assets, killing 50,000 Imperial Marines in the process.

At the other side of the GAU in Korea to be precise. On the 31st of October, the GAU Northern fleet was obliterated by a Mysterious Strategic class Magician, but they retaliated by invading Hokkaido, killing civilians and plundered many valuable assets ; as of now the JSDF are still trying to repel them back.

Back to Naruto, he was currently at the border in Fujian province and he immediately summoned his Susanoo at its full form (Uchiha Madara's Susanoo only it looked like blood) and swept the GAU forces with its sword.

Tanks began to fire at him with anti-magic spells and antinite which Naruto cursed.

* * *

"Damn! A crack i my armor" but before he dispelled it, he muttered

"Amaterasu!" black flames began to engulfed the tanks slowly burning them, but it will take a long time to melt the tanks for good, after that, he became quite tired.

"I guess I will do some old school" he took out his trumpet and sounded it, Infantry began to appear; he took out his katana from its sheath and pointed it towards the GAU position.

"Chaaaaaaaarrrgeee!" men began to shout their war cries

"Banzai!"

"Tennou heika Banzai!"

"Dainippon teikoku banzai!"

"Banzai!"

* * *

The GAU forces also charged and a hand to hand combat battle was ensued.

Naruto cut a soldier in his front, then at his left side someone tried to bayonet him and he quickly faced that man, deflected his rifle and he thrust his sword to the neck. He then continued to run towards an entrenched GAU position and they began to fire which Naruto ignored.

"Chaarge!" his soldiers continued their banzai charge and luckily helicopters at their side fired its missiles and its miniguns at the enemy position. GAU artillery began to bombard them, but his men only charged with GAU forces retreating like rats.

* * *

Imperial army tanks rolled out towards the enemy firing their cannons and machine guns. GAU and NSU planes and helicopters appeared and fired at them, but Naruto retaliated using his Prism blast, destroying some of them.

Trumpet sounds indicating to rush forward was heard, Naruto ran again until they reached a city and began an urban combat lasted for almost a day, overrunning the enemy forces. On the next day, Naruto's forces were encircled by a large force of 300,000 men and they are only about 20,000 strong at the city.

"I guess I must control their minds now" fortunately, his Psychic Amplifier was brought to the city and placed at the Highest building; he slowly began to control the enemy's minds, and successfully controlled them after almost 30 minutes since the GAU possessed an experimental anti-mind control devices trying to disrupt his command.

Once they are now in his control, Naruto ordered them to attack each other instead while his forces began a tactical retreat.

* * *

Time Skip.

In his three day battle, Naruto was relieved as the GAU and NSU with the Japanese Empire began negotiations. With the Death of the GAU Strategic Class Magician Liu Yande (who used the Thunder clap, a magic that summons lightning which it caused to disrupt anything electrical and electronic) and destruction of the GAU Northern Fleet and two Strategic class Magicians from the Imperial Army destroyed several of their tank divisions.

In the NSU even though it's a dictatorship, mass demonstrations happened by the millions, especially in Moscow. They demanded that their country should be out of this war and with the comatose state of General of the Armies Krukov (who was severely wounded by Yuriko, Naruto's friend studying in Taiwan) the army became demoralized.

Even though the NSU can use their Strategic class Magicians, it will endanger however their European border, so they opted them out and there will other time where they can strike back.

In the GAU, even though Tenten was successful in her objectives in Shanghai, she's reassigned to Tibet due to Indian threat looming. The GAU is now facing a dilemma, the Indians in the South, and the Japanese in China itself, and the NSU announced withdrawal of their forces due to mass demonstrations.

Eventually the GAU and the NSU agreed for a peace-treaty offered by the Japanese Government.

The three countries signed a truce at the City of Singapore on the November 10th 2096 which the GAU will pay Japan for reparations, and they will withdraw their forces at Hokkaido and Okinawa and Japan will withdraw from Korea and Shanghai, the NSU also agreed to pay reparations but refused to hand to the Japanese the Sakhalin and Kuril islands.

The casualties amounted up to 400,000 people with 55% on the Japanese side due to suicidal attacks like Banzai charges.

* * *

Once the treaty was signed, it emerged Japan is now the dominant power in the far east and western Pacific. The Imperial military's prestige became higher as ever and many people, especially the youth are aspiring to become Imperial soldiers.

The incident in Korea, now called the Scorched Halloween attracted the attention of the International Magic Association and of the other great powers, they also became aware of the two Strategic class magicians of the Imperial Military, thus making Japan to have four of them.

What is threatening is the mind control ability of the Imperial Military magicians, many nations began to be threatened by the Japanese power, especially the USNA, which it can challenge their total domination in the Pacific and to the whole world.

Luckily they have Lina there, it will be a matter of time where they can eliminate Shiba Tatsuya or they can just spark a civil war in Japan itself. It is a known fact that the Imperial Military and the nobles has an animosity towards the civil government by tolerating the quasi-aristocratic status of the Ten Master Clans and according to their intel. a massive civil war will totally devastate Japan and they will be forced to abandon their Chinese lands.

Naruto's identity on the other hand was still a secret, when he is in combat, he always wore a face mask to hide his identity as commanded and luckily, no one really knew of him, many are just speculating about him.


End file.
